I Changed
by mimican1234
Summary: Three years, its been three years. Three years since Ally seen Austin. Three years since Austin left a world. She changed to numb the pain. When she working one day at the bar and a certain blonde is in the V.I.P. Everything Ally has come to thought changes. What will happen now.
1. This is me

I lit a cigarette, _what did I do with my life these past three years_? I lay in my room, a rundown apartment in Miami, I work in a bar or club or whatever. My life is shit, and I have numbed it out. Three years ago I was going places with my best friends in the world, and then he left. He left us for a "professional" team, and made it big. He never looked back. Then everyone else left, I was alone. I cried for weeks after that, then one day I looked in the mirror. Everyone changed, so I did too. I cut off my hair and dyed it blonde, bleach blonde. I threw out my dresses and flats, and bought jeans and band shirts. Threw out my makeup bought some new eyeliner and red lip stick. I moved, out of my house with my dad haven't been back since, haven't wanted to. On my 18th birthday I went to the tattoo parlor, got a star behind my ear for the star I was supposed to be. The next month I got bars on my arm for each year passed. The next month I got A.D., in swirly pretty letters, to remember the life I left behind.

[Break]

The bar was busy today, there were drunken people everywhere and I couldn't seem to get to the table that I was supposed to serve. Friday nights are supposed to be better than this but I need money. _Last table before I can leave_, I keep thinking. I finally managed to shove four squealing girls out the way and walked with a tray in hand to the V.I.P. table in the back of the club. The curtains are pulled closed and I can just imagine what's going on behind them. I shove them open, three girls are on each side of a blonde guy, he has pink lip stick smeared across his cheek, I shallow, look down at the tray and speak, "I have a Long Island Ice Tea, a Rum Martini, shots-"

"What kind of shots?" One of the girls asked.

"The ones you drink, as I was saying, a gin and tonic and 4 margaritas. Am I at the right table?"

"Ya, that sounds right. I can't remember it took you too long," the blonde spoke.

"Excuse me sir, what did you say?"

He chuckled at me, "It took you too long."

I smiled and picked up the gin and tonic, "Well I am sorry for the wait. Is this yours?"

He smirked at me then nodded, I kept smiling, I threw the drink in face and dropped the rest of his order on the table. "You can go fuck yourself." I said as I turned around and shoved through the dancers and back to the bar. I bet he is still sitting there with a dumbfounded expression. I took off my apron and hung it up, I went to the back and signed out and picked up my check.

I walked back to the bar, the blonde was standing with gin and tonic dripping down his face, talking to my boss. "She took her sweet ass time getting my drinks then she threw me at me!"

My boss shook his head, "She's our best employee."

His eyes darted around behind the bar, his eyes meet mine and he yelled, "There she is!"

I sighed and walked over to my boss, "Hi."

"Hi, can you please apologize to Mr . . . . I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Austin, Austin Moon."

My stomach dropped and I couldn't seem to catch my breath. _Austin Moon, _out of all the bars in Miami, why this one? He looked so much older, and mature. I still remember the goofy kid that had the big grin and was always joking around. Now he stands here, for the first time in three years and he looks tired and mad.

"Ally?" my boss asks. _Shit_.

Austin's face falls and he looks me in the eyes, his eyes light up for a few seconds then they change to a longing.

"Ally?" he asks, I turn livid in a split second.

"Sorry Mr. Moon, have a nice night," I spit and watch his face fall, I turn and storm to the back, grab my stuff and walk out the ally entrance. I walk a few feet and sit on an empty crate. I search my bag for a cigarette, lit it and inhale. I choke down a sob and wait for a few moments then let a tear fall. The back door opens, and I turn my head away and quickly wipe my tear away.

"Ally?"

I laugh, turn y head over to where he stands in the ally way.

"Yes?"

"Is that you?"

I laugh again, "Nope, I'm Jessica."

"Ally, stop kidding," I look at him he looks desperate, perfect.

I lift my cigarette to my mouth and stand up. I take it out and walk so I'm five feet away. "So you want me to kid around one minute then be dead serious the other."

"I don't want you to kid when we see each other for the first time in three years."

"Well I remember that in three years but I hope it will be longer till I see you again." I turn to walk away but he pleads, "Ally, please."

I turn back around, "What?"

"I want to talk, why did you never write or call? Do you know how much I missed you?"

I laughed bitterly, "Missed me? Missed me! That's cute, that fucking adorable! Why didn't I fucking call? That's a good fucking question, Austin! I don't know maybe because you left one day, no goodbyes, but Trish and Dez got a good bye. Not Ally though! You know how long I waited for you to call? Hmm? I waited a year! One whole fucking year! But you never even thought to call me! Don't tell me you did because you didn't! You sat on your ass and got rich as my life turned to shit! And you want to talk so let's talk, Austin." Every word I yelled at he winced, I had tears freely falling down my face now. "Where do we start? The day before you left without one word, we had a fight. And I remember you telling me that I was just a song writer, that's all I'll ever be to you. Then you told me if I really cared about you then I would 'understand.' How was I supposed to understand Austin? I was in love with you! I loved you and you left and I saw on the news how you dated Kira, I was heartbroken. I stopped going to school, nobody on this earth could get me to come out of my room. Then you guys broke up, and I thought you would come back. But you didn't, you never did," I stopped and let a sob come out then continued, "I used to ask why. Why? I don't even care anymore."

I sank down on my knees and cried, he moved forward, "Don't you fucking touch me."

I sighed and stood, "Goodbye Austin."

I took one last at him and he had tears in his eyes and I hurt look in eyes. I turned again and walked away. That's what I always wanted was him to look so hurt but is bad that I feel bad.


	2. Remembering

I slam my apartment door and admittedly sink down to the floor and cry. I look around and see the picture of Austin and me and walk across the room and throw it as hard as I can against the opposite wall. "Fuck!" I scream. I wipe my tears and go to the kitchen and pull a bottle of vodka out of the cabinet, I stumble to unscrew the bottle. Once I get open I swing it back and take one, two, three gulps. I pull it away from my mouth and stumble to the bathroom. I wiped away my makeup and pin my hair back. I peeled off my clothes and pulled on a shirt I found in my hamper. I grabbed my bottle and walked back into my living room. I laid down in my living room and sipped the bottle till all the pain was numbed away. Then I curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

[Break][Break][Break]

I woke up with a pounding headache, I knew that drinking straight vodka wasn't the best idea, I also knew I had nothing else to lose. I sat up and looked around, there was a hole in my wall and a picture stuck in the wall. I sighed and crawled to the bedroom. It was my day off, time to watch SpongeBob and eat ice-cream. I crawled into bed and nuzzled into the sheets, I would have fallen back asleep if my phone hadn't buzzed. I never take it anywhere so when I checked it I had like forty messages, each one from Austin.

_Ally did you change your number?_

_I'm having a party you should come. It's at the Tiger at 9:00._

_Just wanted you to know._

"Fuck off," I say to no in particular. I roll over and stare at the wall. "Fuck me!" I stand up and check the time its eleven o'clock in the morning. I go to the bathroom and take a long, shower. I do my makeup and pull on a band shirt and pair of cut off jeans. I grab my keys and walk to the door. I reach for the handle but stop, I walk over to my picture and pull out the picture and drop it on the floor. Then I leave, I go to the tattoo parlor down the street. I pulled open and immediately I am greeted my tattoo artist, Jay.

"Hey Ally, what can I do for you today?"

"Can I get 'I remember' on my left wrist?"

"Ya sure, go sit in the chair."

I wait for a few moments and then he comes back with a few sketches. And twenty minutes later I had 'I remember' on one wrist and 'A.D.' on the other.

[Break]

I haven't been to the club the party was at, I wasn't looking forward to going to a club that is filled to the rim with snobby wannabes. I made sure I wore something that made me stand out. So I wore a black sleeveless slip so my tattoos would show, with platforms and dark makeup. _Fuck you Austin_. The line into the club was down the street; I went to the back and lit a cigarette. _What if my dad saw me now?_

I laughed at the thought, maybe he wouldn't recognize me, the sides of the clubs were shaking with the vibrations of music, it's ironic that I work in all day club and I go a club the next day. The line had two men with clipboards asking names, one nodded towards me, "Ally Dawson." I cringed at my name, "You're on the V.I.P. list. Come with me."

He started walking toward the entrance, I quickly followed behind him, he let me through and led me to the stairs, "It's up there, bye."

I gazed at him as he walked away, then I ascended the stairs to the second floor. There was a group of people standing around with their backs to me, I saw Austin's head pop up and gestured to the people around him. They all turned and I knew that I was about to face a lot of faces.

"Surprise!"

Trish, Dez, Austin, those were the first people I saw then a bunch of other people that were most likely hired.

"What the fuck!" I yelled.

I saw each of their faces fall, "Ally?" Trish asked taking a few steps forward as I took s few back.

I looked at Austin, "What the fuck did I come here for?"

Trish looked close to tears, as well as Austin. Dez looked at me with an understanding he cleared his throat and look at Trish.

"I'm leaving," I say quickly, I turn and go down the steps as quickly as I can then dart to the bar. I slam my hand on the bar twice and a small red head comes running over,

"What can I get you?" she squeaks, I smile al little.

"A whiskey, straight whisky."

She rushes away and makes my drink; I place my head in my hands and wait. I hear someone slide in the seat next to me, "Go the fuck away Austin."

"It's not Austin," I hear a familiar voice say.

I look up and see the red head that I have come to love as a brother, I smile, "Hi Dez."

"Hi Allycat," he smiled. I study his face for a moment.

"Why aren't you silently judging me?"

"Because how hard it was for you. You needed to change, I get it. I got tattoos too you know."

My eyes widened and looked down at my own, he pulled up his sleeve and he had words wrapping around his arms, I looked closer and they were words to a song I wrote. I ghost smile appeared on my lips, "Never thought you would get a tattoo."

"That makes two off us Ms. Dawson."

I laughed, the little red head came running back over and handed me my drink, "I'll take whatever she's having."

I took a sip; the whiskey burned my throat and made me gag. "God that's just as bad as the first time I had it."

Dez chuckled, "God I remember when we stole a bottle of Crown from my dad's liquor cabinet and we took it on a camping trip and when we woke up the next morning Austin was stuck in a tree."

I laughed, remembering when we went camping, "And Trish was asleep in the RV and when she woke up she found you in bed with her and she started screaming."

"Remember when we got drunk the next night and we threw a flaming stack at a bush and it set on fire and we tried to put it out with vodka, and then Austin beat it with a stick."

We both started cracking up, I had tears running down my face, "What happened?"

I asked suddenly, he looked at me and sighed, "I wish I knew."

I sighed too, the girl handed Dez his drink and we looked at each other, he raised his glass, "To the good days."

"To the good days," I raised mine and we drank the whole thing. "You know Dez, you have a serious side to you."

"You tell anyone and I'll be forced to tickle you," he smiled; he enveloped me in a hug and stood, "Ally you should talk to Austin."

I shrugged and turned back to the bar, "Ally?"

"Oh my fucking god! Yes?"

"Whoa what's up with you?" I turned to find my tattoo artist, I raised my eyebrows.

"Jay?" I said, "Hi Ally."

"Hi Jay," I leaned back in my stool, "Um Ally can I ask you for a dance."

I shrugged, "Sure."

I stood up and took his hand; I lead him into the crowd of dancers. He grabbed me by the waist and I wrapped my hands around his neck, he swayed back and forth. I smiled, he want to slow dance with me in the middle of a bunch of twerching and grinding couples. I liked it; I rested my cheek against his chest. We swayed back and forth for awhile, until I felt two hands grab my shoulders and pull me back, "Who is this Ally?"

"None of your fucking business Austin."

"You never told me you had a boyfriend."

"I don't just a fucking stocker," I mumbled.

"Look I'll talk to you later Ally, I'll let you guys talk," Jay grumbled and walked to the exit."

"Thanks Austin thanks!"

"Why are you always so mad at me?" he asked in a small voice.

I felt my anger dissolves a little. "You want to talk don't you?"

"Yes."

"Okay let's talk," I saw his face light up and we lead me to the back, "What are you going to rape me?"

He laughed, "No I just left my car back here." He opened the door and I walked out. A silver Jaguar sat parked, gleaming in the moonlight. I shook my head, _Of course he has Jaguar._ He opened the door yet again for me, I slid in and let out a heavy sigh, "Here we go."

"Where?"

"Your house Austin."

"Why not yours?"

"I don't want you to know where I live."

"Oh," he started the car and took off into the darkness.


	3. Could Have the World

**I do not own Austin and Ally BUT I DO OWN the story and plot and the original character**

* * *

The car ride was longer then I thought it would be, Austin tried several times to start a conversation but I just ignored him, I didn't want to get deeper then I already was. We started driving down a road that lead out of Miami and I instantly knew he had bought a mansion on the outskirts of Miami. "Of course," I breathed and pulled out a cigarette.

"Ally I'm sorry but can you not smoke in my car," he asked gazing over at me, I laughed and blew the smoke into his face. He coughed and shot me a dirty look.

"You hated smoking," Austin stated.

"Ya well," I shrugged and continued smoking.

He sighed and turned down a road, soon a large white mansion came into view, there was a vast garden in front of it and iron gates surrounding it. "Holy fuck." That's all I said, I was awe struck. The house was beautiful and giant, he pulled his car around to the front steps leading up to gigantic front door, I quickly got out and ran up the steps. He followed behind me and opened the door. The house itself was breathtaking but the inside was beautiful, every wall had some beautiful piece of art work, the floors covered in amazing Persian rugs. My shit hole of a house couldn't compare.

"Do you like it?" he asked from behind me, I was about to scream 'I love it!' but I remembered why I was here, I nodded and walked the direction I thought the kitchen would be and I was right. I looked in the fridge and found a chilled bottle of wine, I looked around for a bottle opener and found one lying in an empty drawer, I opened it and sipped some of the wine. "Ally?" Austin called; I called him to the kitchen. He sat down on a stool and I leaned against the counter.

"Ally …," he began, "I am so unbelievably sorry."

"Cute," I stated and took another sip of the bottle.

"Ally, why do you just shut me off?"

I laughed at him, he looked a bit taken aback, "What?" he asked.

"Just funny that you think me talking to you is shutting you off. If you don't remember Austin you shut me off for three years."

He shook his head, "What are you going to yell at me?"

He shook his head, "Come on Moon, yell at me. I dare you."

"I don't want to."

"It's always about what you want isn't it."

"No its not, I want to talk to you."

"But I want you to yell at me."

He looked frustrated, "But I don't want to."

"But I want to hear how you are surprised that I became a blonde, smoking, drunk. How I got tattoos and stopped going to school. And I work at a bar, and wear too much make up. And dress like a slut, come on Moon yell at me!" His face showed he was surprised but I knew exactly how he felt about me.

"But I don't want to," he whispered.

I lowered my voice, "Why can't you? Afraid you might hit me? Go ahead yell at me."

"I said I don't want to yell at you!" he yelled.

"Now we're getting somewhere! Tell me how you feel Austin!"

"I am sorry but I am so sick of you walking out, I just want to talk to you!" he stood up and slammed his hands on the counter.

"About what?"

"About how I want to make t up to you! To apologize and go back to being friends!"

"Well talk about it!"

"I am so sorry for leaving! I am sorry that I left you and made you cry. I had a shitty time in LA, I came back because I quit my contract with Star Records and came back to Miami so I could reunite with Team Austin and we could all make it big."

I was speechless, I looked down at my hands. _That's why he came back to Miami_, I shook my head, _he quit his contract. _"Are fucking stupid?"

He looked confused, "What? I thought you would be happy."

"You lost your fucking contract for us! You could have had been so famous, more famous! You could have had all the girls you wanted and all the money in the world! Why, after all these years, did you finally wake up and realize that you fucked up?"

He shook his head; I don't even feel mad anymore. I feel lost, lost in ocean of lies and fuck-ups. I slump my shoulders and look down at my hands. I shook my head, "I can't do this Austin."

"Can't do what."

"I can't pretend like everything is fine, and forgive you. Not," I took a deep breath, "Not yet."

He smiled a little, "Well are you still mad at me."

I laughed, "I don't think I am. I am just extremely confused."

"Ally, have you written any songs lately?" he asked.

I sighed, "Ya."

He smiled at me, "Do you want to stay here for the rest of the night?"

"Why not?" _What the actual fuck Ally? Did all you resolve dissolve?_

He led me to the upper level into one of the rooms. He held the door open, "Here ya go." I nodded at him and he ducked out of my room and quietly closed the door. I sighed and looked around, this room was bigger than my apartment. I dropped my bag on the floor and slip out of my heel. I walk to the door that I assume is a bathroom, I am right. I place the wine bottle on the sink counter and take off my dress and turn on the shower. I slip under the hot water and quietly hum to myself until the hot water runs out. I take one of the fluffy robes and walk over to the mirror, _I am in a fucking robe in a room bigger then my house. _I take off the robe and ball it up and drop it of the floor, I go back into the room and grab a pair of shorts and tank top. I've learned from experience that you should always bring a change of clothes to the club. I walk over to the bed and I'm too tired to think about how nice the sheets feel and the size, I just slept.

[Break]

Two days I woke up with a headache, I shrugged out of bed and gathered my things. I wasn't going to spend the whole day here, I had to work tonight and I had to go see Jay and apologize on Austin's part. I shoved my stuff into my bag; I quietly opened my door and walked to the stairs. I pray that Austin still sleeps until noon. I get down stairs and the bitter smell of coffee wafers in the air. I walk to the kitchen and find Austin making coffee, "When did you start getting up early?" I asked Austin.

"I don't, it one o'clock in the afternoon, I woke up twenty minutes ago,' he chuckled, and handed me a mug filled with coffee.

"O'clock?" I asked, and sipped the coffee, "Holy shit this is awesome coffee!"

He laughed, "You want me to drive you home?"

I nodded and he led me to the front door, we got in the car and drove back down the isolated road leading to what I now realize is a highway. The car ride is quiet, I can tell he wanted me to stay, but I need to time to think about whatever is going on.

He finally pulls up to club I work at, "I don't know where you live."

"It's down the street, past the tattoo parlor." He drives me to the apartment building, I start to get out but he grabs my wrist, "When will I see you again?"

"Whenever I clear my head," I see hope light up in eyes, I feel guilty and pull my wrist out of his grip. He watched me until I close the door to the apartment building. I lean against the door and calm down my breathing. I go to my apartment and fall face first into my bed. _How the fuck did this even happen? _

I get up and search my bag for a cigarette and change into jeans and a Led Zeppelin shirt and walked to the tattoo parlor. Jay sat on the stool reading a newspaper, he gazed and smiled. He put down the newspaper.

"Hey stranger," I smile, he walks over so he stands in front of me.

"Hey there," I take his hand and intertwine our fingers; a big grin spreads across his face. Jay stands about a foot taller than me so I have to look to see his face. He has brown hair and blue eyes, his arms are covered in tattoos, not stupid dragons but in words and things that stand for something. He's wearing a wife beater, I can see his tattoos are on his chest too. His ears are pierced; he looks like he could beat the living crap out of you, but he's like a big teddy bear.

"Austin isn't my boy friend, I like someone else," I say looking up at him.

He steps closer and smiles, "Who do you like?"

"He's really tall and he has tattoos and his ears are pierced. He had blue eyes, he likes to slow dance in clubs," I bit my lip and step closer.

He takes another step closer and unwinds our fingers, and places his hands on my shoulders, he slides his hands down my arms, over my sides and rests them on my hips, I shiver. "What's his name?" he whispers breathless.

I'm staring at his lips, "You."

He looking at my lips then darts his eyes up to meet my eyes, "That's too bad because I like you, Ally."

I blush and look down, "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

I nod and he leans in and brushes his lips against mine, he pulls away slightly and I bite my lip. I stand on my toes and press my lips to his, he responds quickly. His grip on my hips tightens and I wind my arms around his neck and grab the hair on the back of his neck and tug him closer. He turns me around and walks me backward until my back hits the counter, I pull away and gasp. He smirks at me and easily lifts me up to sit down on the counter, he nips at my lips. I take bottom his lip between my teeth and he groans. His hands travel down to my thighs and he drags his nails down my thighs. I growl and kiss him. His tongue traces my bottom lip, I open my mouth and he darts his tongue into my mouth and I moan into the kiss. He pushes his hands under my shirt and holds my waist, his hands are cold and I jump. He pulls away and kisses my neck, I drag my hand down his chest and dig my nails into his shoulders, and he starts to pull up my shirt-

"Um, are you closed," a voice asked behind us, I looked up and it was the little red hair from the bar, I sighed and laughed. Jay's hand dropped onto the counter and lazily pushed off the counter and turns and looks at the red head. "Hey sis," he say and walks over to hug her but she pushes him away, "You are sweaty don't hug me." She giggles and she hugs him anyway, she breaks away and walks over to me and extends her hand, "Hi, I am Delilah."

I smile at her and shake her hand, "I'm Ally."

"Oh I served you at the bar last night, oh god I'm sorry, I was my first day," she rambles, she looks a little like Jay, she has blue eyes like his and I saw that she had a tattoo on her shoulder.

"Oh don't worry, I was like that my first day, I woke at Sailors over on the other street," I say.

"I love Sailors, So are you and my brother dating?" she asks.

"Not yet," he smirks, I blush and look down.

"Okay I'm really sorry but this is grossing me out, I am going to go now. You two have fun. Bye Jay. Bye Ally!" she waves and walks out.

"I love your sister," he shrugs and laughs, "Ya she is pretty awesome. Anyway where were we?"

I laugh and walk over to him; I look over at the clock, "Shit!"

"What?" he asks.

"I have to go to work, shit. I am so sorry," I say and quickly look around for a pen, I find one and write down my number, "Here call me."

He smiles and grabs my and pulls me into a kiss, he lingers a bit and I rush out with stupid grin plastered on my face, I have to run back to my apartment, and change into my uniform then I run to work. I barley get there and check in. We set up the bar and club at four then we sit around until eight. I bring my phone to work and get texts every five minutes from Jay. _God I haven't liked a guy since . . . since Austin. _I shake my head and look back down at my phone and see another text pop up from Jay. I smile, _Who cares, I like Jay and Jay likes me. _

[Break]

The night flew by and by one o'clock I was still smiling like a fool. I took off my apron and hung it up; I was humming a tune that played on the dance floor when Jay and I danced.

"Well you're in a good mood," one of my work friends said, "Is it the guy from Friday. Don't answer all I'm saying is when you guys look at each other it's like looking at sex. You two were like fucking each other with your eyes."

I shook my head, _I fucking hate Jane. More like fucking each other with our eyes. _ I shake it up and go out the back way and find Jay standing there with flowers and chocolates, I laugh. He's wearing a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and jeans.

"How was work?" he asked.

"It sucked," I said, I walk over and take the candy, "Ooo, Sees candy."

"Ya I thought you would want to hang out and watch SpongeBob," he jokes, wrapping an arm around me.

"I would actually," I smile, he shrugs, "My place or yours."

"Mine," I volunteer, we walk with his arms around my shoulder and my arm around his waist.

"I think you made a mistake Sweet Pea, this is my apartment building," Jay said.

"Well its mine too," I say unlocking the door, "D-12."

"C-6," he says, and we ascend the stairs, "Can I grab a change of clothes?"

"Ya I will head up to my place," I say and climb the stairs and go to my apartment, I change into sweats and a tank top and pin my hair back and take my make up off. I hear a knock and I open the door, his eyes widen, "Wow, your beautiful Ally."

I blush and open the door so he can walk in, he has his shirt on still but now he has sweats on. We settle into my room and watch SpongeBob on Netflix, "The perks of bartending and wearing booty shorts are huge tips."

He laughs, he understands, "Perks of Tattoo Artist tattoos anywhere."

I laugh, "You must enjoy seeing girls taking there clothes off to get tattoos."

"Well its nice but the only girl I want to undress for me is you," he smiles, I smile back and kiss him.

A few hours later we turned off SpongeBob and we were talking about family, "I have lived here all my life, my dad was a drunk and my mom was never around so when I turned 18 I moved out with my sister and we haven't been back since," he said, I nodded.

"I know I shouldn't have left but I needed to, I know that I sound like a typical teenager but my father thought that he could tell me that I had to go to Harvard and I had to be a good girl, my mom was always gone too. My dad he had a woman on the side and he would go on trips all the time too, to go see her. My parents got a divorce and I was in the middle and so I left."

"I don't think that you a typical teenager for leaving, I think you are a beautiful young lady who thinks for themselves and doesn't care what other people think about them."

I smile and snuggle into his chest and a sudden wave of tiredness washes over me, my eyes fall shut and I feel his lips on my forehead, then I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**thank you all for all the support and follows and reviews it means so much**


	4. Well It's the Love I Need

**I don't own Santeria or A and A but i do own the plot and the story. Thank you for all the reviews and support!**

* * *

I woke up without a headache, Jay is quietly snoring next to me, and I feel happy. It's still a little foreign but I don't really care. I turn over and shake Jay, his eyes flutter open and a wide grin stretches over his face.

"Good morning Beautiful," he yawns, I giggle and kiss his nose, "Do you have to work today, Jay?"

"Ya only until four though. Wanna go on a date after that?" he asks.

"Yes I would love to," I smile and go to the bathroom and brush my teeth.

"Ally?" Jay calls, I walk out and he's standing in the kitchen with the fridge open.

"Want me to make breakfast?" I ask, he turns and nods. He sits on the stools, "Can we have pancakes?"

My heart clenches, and I take a deep breath, "Ya sure."

I turn on the radio, and start to get out the ingredients. I hear Jay singing softly to the song, I turn and smile at him. I reach over and turn it up, "Well if I had million dollars, I'd spent it all," I sang.

He looked surprised but he kept singing, "If I could find that heina and that sancho that she found; Well I'd pop a cap in sancho and slap her down."

I laughed and momentarily forgot about pancakes, and started singing along with Jay and the song it felt so right and nice to sing again. The song ended and I was laughing, "Ally you never told me you could sing! You were amazing!"

I shrugged, "You know Austin Moon?"

"Ya that famous pop singer," he said.

"I used to be his song writer," I said, smiling at him, his mouth turned up in the corners.

"Used to, that makes since his newer songs are crap and meaningless."

"Ya, and if you're lucky I let you hear a few of my originals," I smirked and turned around and started making the pancakes.

"I made chocolate and blueberry," I said and placed his plate in front of him, we ate in a comfortable silence and then he took a shower and I changed into shorts, My Chemical Romance shirt, and a leather jacket, with converse. He walked out wearing a pair of jeans, converse and a Green Day shirt. We smirked at each other, I grabbed my bag and we locked up my house then headed to the tattoo parlor.

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked him once we got there.

"Ya its Monday, I doubt anyone will get a piercing or tattoo today," he said and held the door open for me. "It doesn't bug you that I have tattoos?" I ask, turning to look at him.

He shook his head, "No, I don't mind unless you don't like yourself."

We sat around for a few hours talking about work stories and favorite memories,

"Jay, would it be alright if I went to see Austin?" I ask, looking down at my hands.

"Why would you need to ask me?"

"Because he's a guy and I don't want you to think that I am you know involved romantically with him."

"Well I won't and don't. If you need to go see him that alright with me," he says lifting my chin up and kisses me softly, "I've learned that you need to forgive and forget then you will be happy. You told me Austin left but he came back. He did come back; maybe it's time you forgave him."

I nod, and smile _Maybe it is time to forgive. _"Do you need a car," he asks. I nod and he reaches into his pocket and hands me keys, "It's in the parking lot behind the apartment."

I stand on my toes and kiss him one more time before I leave. I look around the parking lot and there are about twenty cars, I press the unlock button and a truck beeps and I walk over to it. I climb in and start the car, pull out of the back and head toward the highway.

There was typical city traffic on the freeway but then it spread out to the other roads, the highway is desolate, besides a few houses here and there and a few farms there is absolutely nothing, the turn in the road that goes to Austin's house, I stop the car. I take a few breathes and shakily start the car and turn down the road, his house comes into view and I stop at the gate and push the buzzer, after a few tries Austin's voice comes up.

"Hello?"

"It's Ally," I say, the gates open and I drive through them and park the car behind his.

Austin is standing on the front steps and I shake my head; _What the fuck Ally? _

I get out of the car and climb the steps and greet Austin, there's a huge smile on his face, "Hi!"

"Hey Austin," I smile and walk past him to the front door. He quickly follows behind me and opens the door. We walk into together and he leads me into the living room, Dez is lying on the couch, reading a Spiderman comic book, he looks up and sees me. The corners of his mouth turn up and he jumps up leaving the comic on the couch and envelopes me in a hug, I wrap my arms around him. He pulls away and shakes me,

"Ally-Cat is in the building folks," he yells, "The finest song writer in all the land, the best tattoos, the hardest partier, the best drinker, the finest and most brilliant of us all, the easily forgiver, the nicest, the happiest!" he yells to Austin and myself, then he leans over and whispers, "The strongest and the only one who told the world to fuck off but still strived."

I laughed and hugged him and looked over at Austin, he was smirking and the bowed and said, "At your service my Lady."

I laughed again, "I came because I think it's about time you stop sulking around and start what the world designed you for," I raised my hands in a dramatic gesture, "To sing and perform."

He laughed and clapped, "And you Ally shall hopefully be my amazing songwriter."

"I shall only if you never ever take me for granted again. But remember you are not easily forgiven, I'm still trying to completely forgive you, I just need to see your realization in your mistakes."

He nods, "I get it," then he smiles, "Team Austin back together and better than ever!"

Dez claps and I give in and clap too, "Well let's start, its two o'clock we can finish a song by twelve if we start now."

He looked so happy it was almost painful to tell had I had a date, I could see how his eyes showed pure joy and love for me.

"I can't," I said quietly, "I have a . . . um . . . a date."

"Oh," I saw the joy rush from his eyes and he looks down.

Dez speaks up, "Austin don't you know a makeup artist and designer that can help Ally to get ready?"

"Ya I do, let me go call them, I'll be back," he rushed out and left me and Dez in the living room.

"What made you forgive him?" Dez asked, I shrugged.

"Like you said I easily forgive, because I see the good and people. Dez laughed, "That has always been you."

"Also a person with a horrible past said to me 'You need to forgive and forget then you will be happy.' Austin did come back but he needed his time to take his time to find out who he was, and his time to realize his ideals and his morals."

Dez nodded, "You need to see Trish."

I sighed, "Ya that I do need to."

Austin came back and said that they would be here in twenty minutes, we sat in the living room I stayed near Dez and Austin stayed on the other couch.

"Does it hurt getting tattoos?" Austin asks, Dez and I look at each other and laugh.

"Well the first thirty minutes felt like I was being craved by a knife dipped in poison," Dez said.

"Then?" Austin asked wide eyed.

"Then it was over," Dez laughed and Austin looked wide eyed at him.

"The first time it was not that bad because I got one behind my ear," I said, Dez checked and laughed.

"But when I got the bars, they hurt like crazy! My artist was in New York so his buddy filled in and he took his time filling them in," Austin smiled, "Then the words on my wrists were the worst, I had to bite on a piece of wood to keep from crying."

They laughed and then the door bell rang, I sighed and said 'Here we go.' The two ladies were twins, both had long black hair twisted into buns on the top of their heads and they both had piercing blue eyes. He smiled warmly at me then said hello to Austin and Dez, before dragging down the hall to a large bathroom.

The first one removed my makeup and the other brushed my hair. After they made me strip and change into a silk robe. The first one did my makeup, she did my eyelashes so they were long, and my eye liner with a sharp line darting out the side. She applied a rich pink to my lips then added the faintest blush and light brown eye shadow. I looked a lot like my old self. I shuddered and turned around so the other girl could do my hair; she started to curl it and pull it into a complicated bun. They lead me to the middle of the room and pulled out a dress. It was light blue, and had a flowie skirt.

Then they let me see myself, I was, well I was pretty. I looked my age; I look young and less tortured. I put on a pair of flats and exhaled and then left the bathroom. Dez was the first to notice me, he nodded his head in approval, Austin saw me next. His mouth dropped open and he look awe-stuck. He then composed himself and smiled at me. I blushed and did a spin for them, they whistle then I hug Dez and give a thumbs up to Austin and walk out of the house. The doors closes behind me and rest myself against the door, I take a few deep breaths then walk to my car. The dress skirt fluttered around me like I remember when I wore skirts and I smiled and climbed into my car. _Maybe I won't regret this._

[Break]

I got to the Tattoo Parlor a few minutes before it closed, so I sat in the car and fixed my hair and straightened my skirt. When Jay came out he was wearing a white button shirt and jeans, I got of the truck and walked around to see him. He turned around and his jaw hit the floor.

"Ally? You look so beautiful, how?" he asked and walked up to me and folded me into him arms, I blushed and rested my cheek on his chest.

He pulled away and kissed me. A slow, sweet kiss, he gripped the back of my neck and the other traveled down to hold my waist, I stood on my toes and wound my hands into his hair. He pulled away then leaned back in again and kissed me hard. He traced my bottom with his tongue and I opened my mouth. We fought for dominance, he won and I relaxed a little. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine,

"As much I want to continue this, we have a date."

I smile and back up, he smiled back and opens the door, I get in and he closes it and then gets in the other side.

"Where are we going?" I ask, taking his hand.

"You'll see."

And with a smirk, he took off.


	5. The Way You Make Me Smile

**All you have been waiting for Ally to make up with Austin here you go. This is my favorite chapters, And the title may not only go to Jay *wink Wink* **

**I do not own A & A but I OWN THIS STORY, THE PLOT, AND THE OCS **

**Thank you for all the support I love you all! **

* * *

Jay was a good driver but it shook me when he drove by the mall, for a split second I felt anxiety clenched my heart, then I pushed it down, _No more panic attacks remember Ally, _and I felt resentment take over. It quickly stopped when he drove by the mall and headed for the beach. I thought about telling him about how I wasn't the beaches biggest fan, so I just smiled. He was humming along to the song on the radio, his eyes were light and happy, a little glossy. He had a carefree smile on his face, like . . . like he was, _No, No, he wouldn't. _I thought quickly, I shook off the thought and tapped my fingers against my thigh, he pulled the car into the parking lot and cut the engine. He turned and looked at me. He studied my face and then placed a tender kiss on my forehead before getting out and walking around to help me out. I took his hand; he led me down the board walk to the pier. The pier was lit up, there were rose petals decorating the wood, he led me down the path, he brought me to the end where a table was set up. There was candles flickering against the ocean air, the table was decorated lavender roses and yellow lilies,

"Sweetness and love at first sight," I murmured, my eyes shining.

"Ya, how'd you know?" he asked, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

A tear slipped down my cheek, "It's stupid but I learned the flower meanings when I was little, I loved flowers. My dad and mom had a garden in our yard and she used to tell them to me when she would garden. And when she left I would tend it."

A few more tears slipped down my cheeks, he noticed then turned me around then rested his forehead on mine, which meant he was bending because he stood a foot taller than me. _Not as tall as Austin though. _I mentally slapped myself and focused on Jay, "I don't think it's stupid, why are you crying."

"It's just that," I laughed and gazed over at the table, "Nobody has ever done anything this sweet for me." I kissed him then murmured a 'thank you' against his lips.

He smiled and laced our fingers together and then lead me to the table, he pulled my chair out and then sat down across from me. We ate in a comfortable silence; we held hands across the table. After we finished him and I walked down the beach and left our shoes on the board walk, he kissed me long and good under the full moon next to the ocean's edge, we looked like we belonged in a cheesy romance movie. But all I could think about how I kept falling a little harder each day for Jay. We eventually left the beach and drove back home; he walked me to my door then kissed before going to his own floor. I opened my door and leaned against it, I smiled while the butterflies took over my stomach. I got a glass of water and then changed into an oversized shirt and shorts. Took my makeup off, I looked in the mirror, my eyes were shining with happiness, my cheeks were rosy and apparently had a smile that was not going to leave. I practically skipped to bed and then settled into the sheets and drifted into sleep with a smile on my face.

[Break]

I woke up fully rested, I felt like a commercial. I stretched then got ready; I did my hair and put on barely any make up besides some red lipstick. I pulled on jeans and Jays button down shirt. I drank some coffee and then set out to the Tattoo Parlor. Jay sat at the counter reading the newspaper, he looked up and jumped up and sweep me off my feet and bent me over and kissed me. I giggled against his lips, then a wave swept over me. _It's like that time me and Austin danced and he bent me over for the final move, _I wanted to murder the voice in my head. Jay set me back on my feet, and pulled me into an embrace. I felt unsteady so I leaned into his chest, and took a few deep breaths. He let go and I stood on wobbly legs. Jay's mouth formed words but I couldn't hear anything besides the blood pounding on my ears.

"What?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Do you have to work tonight?" he asked again.

"No I have until Thursday because no one goes to clubs on the week days," I say, my voice wavering a little.

"Want to hang out?" he asked.

"I . . . I can't I told Austin we would start on songs this week," I said, his face fell but he quickly smiled.

"Okay, want to use my truck again?"

"I don't want to keep taking your car," I said, twisting my hands.

"I don't mind I never use it," he said and hands me the keys.

I take them and kiss him before leaving; I can't shake the feeling that's making my stomach churn and twist. I go back to the house and change yet again. This time I change my top into a white tank top and a pull over. I don't look at it before I grab my song book and phone. I go to the back and get in the truck. I take a breather and dial Austin's number, a few rings and I hear him pick up.

"Hello?" he sounds sleepy, I hit myself yet again mentally, and it's only nine he doesn't get up until noon.

"Hey, it's Ally."

"Hey Ally!"

"Hi, time to start working. I'll be there in 20 minutes, you have a piano." _Of course he has a freaking piano._

"Ya, okay see you then."

"Okay bye."

I hung up and put my phone in my bag. I take a few breaths before starting the engine and driving to Austin's house. I get there in twenty minutes exactly, then I stop the car, search my bag for a Motrin. I almost throw the bag out the window but my hands are shaking too badly so I just get out of the car and shuffle to the front door. Austin answers the door he smiles then it falls off his face and concern replaces the smile. I try to move but I can't seem to move my feet, Austin reaches out to help me but stops then looks at me asking if he can touch me and I nod. He wraps a arm around my shoulder and helps me in and I am so happy that Austin can read my every emotion. He sits me down on the couch and then rushes into the kitchen and comes back with a Motrin and water. I smile and take them, I start to feel my anxiety start to settle a little before I talk.

"Thank you," I say, I rest my head into my hands, I feel his arms wrap around my shoulders. I feel the familiarity and it's too much because the next I know I wrap my arms around Austin's midsection and start to cry. He wraps his arms tighter around me, he murmurs 'its okay, I'm here. I'm here. Cry, I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere, not ever again.' This made me cry harder, we stayed there for awhile, he rocked me quietly back and forth, holding me. I stopped and pulled back, he smiled at me and kissed my forehead, I smiled at him a real happy smile, one that I haven't had in three years, he brushed away a few tears. And for the first time in three years, I felt whole again.

* * *

**And So It Beginsssss MAHAHAHAHA!**

**Review?**


	6. New Beginnings

My hands ghosted over the keys before I placed them on them and played a tune I had only imagined.

"_What you want, what you got;__Live your life in a crawl space," _I sang, my voice was softer then it usually would be, but he could hear me.

"_I'll help you out but you don't want a chance at a better life__  
__You said you never took a ride and now you wanna play__  
__Well, it's a big, big city let me show you around some time__  
__Oh, some time___

_And now you crossed that line__  
__You can't come back__  
__Tell me how does it feel now__  
__It's too late too much to forget about__  
__Can't stop now__  
__How does it feel now__  
__I'm only asking because I wanna know__  
__How...you...wanna...feel___

_Well, I'm a wreck__  
__I'm a mess__  
__I'm a spot on the pavement__  
__I'm a number on your wall__  
__I make you so tired__  
__And I don't think I like this game no more__  
__It goes around and round and round__  
__I'll tell you one more time__  
__Yeah, one more time," _ I finished, he smiled at me and nodded in approval.

"And from there it repeats the chorus," I say, "it's not that slow, it's faster than that."

I can tell he knows and he keeps smiling at me. My face heats up, because I haven't sung and preformed in front of anyone in a long time.

"It's a good song, as always," he says, he walks over and gets his guitar and starts strumming, and tries out the lyrics, then keeps strumming. After awhile he picks up a tune and starts singing, exactly like I imagined he would. He finishes and looks at me for approval, I smile at him. His mouth turns down in a corners, he puts down his guitar and comes to sit next to me on the piano bench.

"What's the matter?" he asks.

I shake my head, "Nothing just trying to wrap my head around this."

He smiles at me, "Me too."

I have my best friend back, I have an amazing boyfriend, and it's not as hard as it used to be. Everything is going good, everything will be fine, and nothing is wrong. Ya, I was so naïve.

[Break]

_March 1 . . . One Month Later _

_Today Austin and I finished another song in his new album, we decided on the name __**New Beginnings**__. I love it, I haven't been this happy in so long and I can't wait to see Jay. Last week he left for the tattoo convention. He's been great, we exchanged house keys, and he's been so sweet. I love him, I think. I mean it might be too early but he's just so alive and happy and full of life. He always is laughing, always joking, it's like he's floating on Cloud Nine. He made me dinner the night before he left; he made me all my favorite things. He's something else. _

_Trish and I had lunch together this week, I wish we did it sooner, but she has been in Paris, she has apparently been working for this Fashion Designer for the past two years. I did miss her, she always was the one person that I could just talk to without having to worry, I'm not saying I can't talk to Dez, or Austin, or Jay but I mean it's just good to have a girlfriend. We talked forever and then we were asked to leave. I missed her so much . . . _

I took a deep breath and got out of my car, the all was packed as always but there she was, standing there clutching her phone, looking through the crowds to find me. I walked over, her eyes finally fell on me, she sucked in a breath the same time I did. She smiles and runs over to me and wraps in a tight hug, I hug her back with the same force. She pulls back and few tears slip down her cheek and I laugh and cry too.

"Oh, pull it together Dawson, we're in public," she laughs, wiping tears away.

I just laugh and we sit down at the table she got for us. I drop my bag and reach for a glass of water, and take a few sips.

"So, tell me what's been going on with you?" she asks.

"Me? Oh, everything out of the ordinary."

She laughs, she raises her glass and we click glasses, "True that."

"Let's see where do I start, after you guys left I moved out, you knew how my dad was, and how my mom was. I cared about them I just can't find the room to love them. Then I got some tattoos, a star behind me ear, then A.D. on my wrists, and bars on my forearm. I have a boyfriend, his name is Jay, and he's my tattoo artist. Two months so far. I smoke. Work in a bar," I finish, she listened quietly, then laughs.

"What happened to our pure Ally Dawson?"

I shrug and shake my head, "What's been up with you, Trish De La Rosa?"

She shrugs, "Well after I left, I moved to New York City. I had a new job each week; I enrolled into a Fashion Academy. I met this guy, we hit it off. We spent every single waking moment together. Then Dez shows up, he's going to film school in the city. Well we go on a walk and he kisses me, and I'm in a relationship, but man did sparks fly. I ran off and broke it off the guy, but Dez had left. So I distracted myself, I worked extremely hard. I got a gig and this guy sees it and he signs me to this contract and we travel to Europe and Italy and Greece and Europe. One night in Greece I go to a restaurant and Dez was there and we talked all night and kissed and walked on the beach. I had to go but we wrote and called and we fell in love."

My mouth was agape, Trish and Dez. That was new, she smirked at me and then I got back to reality.

"Oh Trish, I'm so happy for you," I said, she smiled warmly at me.

We ordered food and then talked until we were asked to leave, I went to her house and we ate ice-cream and watched girly chick-flicks until the early morning hours. Then we fell asleep on the couch.

_April 3_

_This morning Jay told me he loved me, and I told him I loved him. Austin and I finished two more songs and they came out better than I thought they would. He wants me to do a duet but I don't think I'm ready for that yet. Dez proposed to Trish the last night when we were out during dinner, Austin was smiling and I was crying. We always knew they would end up together. I asked Jay to go but he said he had to work. Speaking of work I got promoted, to manger. I just want to quit but the club needs me this summer but with the record getting to the finally coming to its end, I don't think I want to be spending my summer in a crowded club. My father called me the other day; he's getting married in July. He told me that my mom moved to Africa indefinably. He wanted me to go and I told him I would try too. His wife wants me to be a bride maid. I might just throw up if I go, all over her white dress. I stopped smoking, but I still have a pack in my house for emergencies. _

I smoothed down my skirt and slipped on a pair of high heels, Trish curled my hair and pinned it into a loose bun, but she left a few of curly pieces fell into my face. She did my makeup and I did hers. She got me a dress from her collection that I absolutely loved. It was long sleeved, knee length dress. It was nude but the top was laced design. The sleeves were laces and a black belt was around the waist, the skirt poofed. She found me a pair of black Louboutin pumps in her closet and told me that I had to be fashionable tonight. It was the first the outing of Team Austin, the press would be all over it.

Trish wore a black polka-dot dress with a red cardigan and black Louboutin Mary Janes. We interlinked arms and walked down stairs. Dez and Austin were waiting in the kitchen, both wearing suits. They walked over, Dez draped an arm over Trish's shoulders and leaned down and gave her a kiss. I couldn't help but smile; Austin caught my eye then smiled at me. Dez and Trish started out and I began to follow, Austin grabbed my wrist then leaned down, I gulped and my stomach broke out in a swarm of butterflies. He put his mouth next to my ear, "You look stunning, Ally."

I blush and we walk out together, Dez and Trish are in the limo and they smirk at each other when we get in. I roll my eyes at her, and she sticks her tongue out at me.

The restaurant is pretty crowded but the moment we walk in there are flashes everywhere, we duck our heads and walk to the private table. We slide into the booth and breaking out laughing.

"I still hate that," I say between laughs.

"I know, I can't wait to hear the stories later," says Trish, Dez laughs and nods.

"Me too, sweet pea," says Dez and I look at Austin, he shrugs and then our waitress runs up.

"Hello my name is Amber; I will be your waitress. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Gin and tonic," Austin says, looking at me and I stifle a laugh, and then flip him off which he returns.

The waitress shoots me an annoyed look, "I'll have a glass of red wine."

"What kind?" she sneers.

"The house, please," Trish says.

"I'll have a glass of Brandy," Dez chimes.

"And I'll have a glass of red wine too, house please," I say and then add, "Oh, Amber is it, I work in a bar. Mr. Moon likes his drinks to get here as quickly as possible, the tonic should be cold but the gin needs to be room temperature. Dez likes his Brandy with five ice cubes, only five, no more, no less. And Ms. De La Rosa likes her Wine room temperature as well as I like mine, but we will have only one glass of red then we would like a bottle of cold chardonnay. Is this clear?"

She gives me a dirty look, "Yes Ms. Dawson."

"One more thing, you should wipe that look off your face. It isn't that pretty now is it? Try smiling. That's all, thank you."

She stomps off to the bar, then hands the bartender the list that I gave her, he frown then laughs and starts to fill the requirements.

"Wow Ally what was that?" Austin asks, clearly surprised.

"That girl made fun of me in high school, and then she came to the club one night and gave this absurd order before pouring her drink over my head. Pay back is a bitch," I state before leaning back and scanning the menu. They laughed then looked over the menu.

She came back with our drinks, and then bent over and placed each drink in front of us, she made sure to bend over and show her red lacey bra off to Austin when serving his drink. He chuckled then shook his head. She got red in the face then stormed off.

"My brandy has six ice cubes," Dez says, we burst out laughing, I wipe the tears from my eyes then Amber comes back.

"Are you guys ready to order?" she asks looking down.

We nod in agreement, Trish orders first.

"I would like the Beef Tender Loin, with the House Salad. Extra goat cheese on the salad, there should be 29 walnuts, and 47 dried cranberries, the chicken should be in stripes and then grilled. The Beef Tender Loin can I have the four inch, the sides are garlic spinach but instead of garlic can it be grilled. Also the other side is mashed potatoes, can I have 1'3 of a cup of gravy and make sure to bring pepper and salt."

I look at her and she smiles devilishly at me. Then Dez orders.

"I will have the Ahi Tuna, with New England Clam Chowder. I will have 12 oyster crackers, the Ahi needs to be cold, and I would like two tea spoons of wasabi, the soup must be hot but not too hot but not hot enough. My sides are coleslaw, can I have two cups of coleslaw but can I have it in a separate bowl. And garlic mashed potatoes, but can u make the bottom of them crispy please. Thank you."

Then she skipped right over me and asked Austin,

"I'll have the House Steak, I would it medium, and the red needs to be blood red then pink the light brown the crispy. I would like the blue cheese crust, but I want fresh blue cheese please. I would like the twice baked potato; I would like sharp cheddar, green onions, and butter. Then on top I would like sharp cheddar and one table spoon of sour cream. I would also like a side salad but I would like a side of ranch and there should be only a cup of ranch, no more, no less. I would like tomatoes; they need to be medium sized cut into slices. And there should be green onion which there should be only 57 of the cut pieces along with 5 red cherry tomatoes."

Then she took my order, I smirked at her,

"You ready?"

She nodded and gave the 'bring it' look.

"I would like two halves of salmon put together, they need to be blazed and then marinated in garlic salt and pepper, I want them grilled with bay leafs. There needs to be feta and spinach on one halve, the other should have one half of a lemon next to it. The salmon must be grilled until the skin turns two shades darker. The sauce I will have needs to have, one part lemon, one part garlic, and two part mayo. There needs to be a cup of it, this cup has the size of a small custard cup. My two sides are sautéed mushrooms, they are mushrooms in garlic based sauce but need to be cooked in a teaspoon of oil. The next side is cheesy mashed potatoes, and the bottom must be crispy. Oh and I will have the house salad as well, just like Trish's."

She sighed then walked off, "I have a headache from that," I say then take a sip of my wine. I pause the take my spoon and scoop out a balled up piece of paper. I laugh, and show them.

"That's the best she got?"

She came back and asked if needed anything.

"Um Ms. Amber," Dez says, she turns and looks at him. He takes her wrist and opens her palm and drops an ice cube into her hand then snatches his hand back and wipes it on his pants. I laugh and then wave her over and hand her the piece of paper. She scowls and storms off.

After our absurd order comes we eat in a constant telling of stories and laughing. Finally when we finish we lean back and drink our drinks and smile at nothing. Amber comes back with a piece of cheese cake for each of us and a glass of champagne, I shoot a confused look at Austin he shrugs and starts eating. I follow in suit; I eat silently until I hear a scream. I drop my fork and look over. Trish is staring wide eyed at her cheese cake and then she looks at Dez he pulls a small round thing out of the cake and cleans off before getting out of his seat and gets down on one knee.

"Trish De La Rosa, love of my life, I would love nothing more than if you would marry me. Will you marry me?"

Trish is lost for words she nods then jumps into Dez's arms and whispers yes over and over again. I feel tears slip over my cheeks and I can't help but smile. Austin gives me a side hug, and I laugh.

"Who would of guessed?" I say, he laughs.

We eventually leave and the waitress flipped us off when we were walking out and I could help but running back inside, and yelling "Go fuck yourself!"

The ride back was in a comfortable silence. Trish and Dez got off together, and they waved before ducking into their house. Austin and I sat across from each other, we smiled at each other, when we got to my apartment, and I got up to leave. Austin caught my wrist and pulled me into a hug; he kissed my cheek then my forehead then my nose, and then whispered, 'I had fun with you tonight.' I blushed furiously then got out of the limo and waved. I had trouble walking up to the door; I entered then climbed the stairs to my floor. I walked inside my apartment humming the song Austin and I had recorded earlier. I walked into my room and took off my shoes and hung up my dress, then I wiped off my makeup and left my hair before climbing into my bed and falling asleep.

When I woke up I had a note sitting on my side table,

_Hey babe,_

_Meet at the tattoo parlor like right after you get up. Its urgent._

_-Jay_

After reading it, I didn't want to; he doesn't summon me like I'm a dog. I got out of bed and took a long hot shower; I dried out my hair then styled it then did my makeup. I walked back into my room then got out into a Rolling Stones shirt, a leather jacket, dark blue skinny jeans and the shoes I wore last night. I strolled into my kitchen and made coffee; I had a cup then got my bag and made my way to the Parlor.

The door was open and I stopped before the bell could ring. Jay was sitting at the counter, there was three girls leaning over the counter. He was smiling I heard one of the giggle. The first one was barely wearing anything besides a pair of itty-bitty short and a bikini top, does she know she's 4 blocks away from the beach, the other one was wearing a white tank top, and short along with the other one.

"I want the words 'fuck me' right here," the first one said drawing a line under her breast. Jay chuckled and then answered, "Oh really?"

She bit her lip, and nodded, "Do you think you can do that?"

He nodded and got up and walked over to the table and told her to lie down. I laugh then step into the shop, the bell goes off and Jay's head darts up and his eyes fall on me. Pure horror shows on his face.

"Hey babe," I say then I look over at the girl, "Who's this?"

"I'm Kimberly, who are you?" she gets up and walks over to me. She sizes me up, then gets in my face, "I said who are you."

"I'm his girlfriend."

She laughs then says, "I'm pretty sure you're just a slut."

I scoffed then looked at Jay, I flipped him off and walked out and headed towards the beach, I could walk four blocks. Eventually I did, I slipped of my shoes and walked along the shore taking in the waves and the energy. I wish I was somewhere else, with someone else. Not alone, on this beautiful day. I got to the desolate part of the beach and I decided to sit down and look at the waves. I zoned out, I don't know how long I was there but it started to get dark and I got up and started back to my apartment. He was waiting next to my door, I glanced at him then unlocked my door and walked in, I left it open and I heard him come in. I went into the bathroom and changed into a tank top and sweats. I came out and he sat on the couch. I leaned against the door frame.

"You went to go to see him today, didn't you?" he sneered, looking at the ground.

"Excuse me but who are we talking about," I say.

"Austin."

I look him for a few seconds, "No because when my boy friend flirts with another girl right in front of me then doesn't do anything about it, I don't go running to Austin or any guy for that."

He shook his head, "But you were all over him last night."

I shook my head, "What?'

"You and him at the restaurant last night," he said.

I widened my eyes I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "Last night we hugged because Dez proposed and we were happy for them. I don't even have to explain myself, I didn't go and flirt with another guy, and you did. You flirted with a girl."

"Why aren't you yelling?" he asked.

"I'm emotionally unavailable at the moment."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, whatever," I say, I walk into my room and grab a blanket and pillow and toss it at him. "Here."

I walk back into my room and fall asleep. In the morning, I wake up to the smell of coffee and pancakes. I trudge out of bed and walk into the kitchen. Jay is holding a plate of pancakes and black coffee. I take both and sit on a stool.

"Ally?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

I look up at him, did he just say that.

"I . . . I love you too."

What did I just get myself into?


	7. I'm Here To Talk

"_Waitin', watchin' the clock, it's four o'clock, it's got to stop," _I stop and take a breath and start again. I play the haunting beautiful melody.

"_Tell him, take no more, she practices her speech  
As he opens the door, she rolls over...  
Pretends to sleep as he looks her over._

_She lies and says she's in love with him, can't find a better man...  
She dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man...  
Can't find a better man  
Can't find a better man  
Ohh..._

Talkin' to herself, there's no one else who needs to know...  
She tells herself, oh...  
Memories back when she was bold and strong  
And waiting for the world to come along...  
Swears she knew it, now she swears he's gone

She lies and says she's in love with him, can't find a better man...  
She dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man...  
She lies and says she still loves him, can't find a better man...  
She dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man...  
Can't find a better man  
Can't find a better man  
Yeah...

She loved him, yeah... she don't want to leave this way  
She feeds him, yeah... that's why she'll be back again,"

I stopped and tried to breathe but they kept coming out in shaky, short breaths. I look around the floor and find the discarded bottle of Motrin. I stumble and take one before I rest my head in my hands, and rock to calm my breathing.

"Any reason you're singing Pearl Jam?"

I look up, a mess of blonde hair leaned against the door frame. His face crossed with concern.

"Just needed to sing, that's the song on the top of my head," I sighed; we both knew it was more than that.

He sighed and sat down on the floor, behind the piano bench. I waited a few seconds and played around with a melody before I sunk down onto the floor next to him. We lay there looking at the ceiling for a few moments. It was nice to not talk, I didn't want to but knowing Austin, he would want to talk.

"Pearl Jam, interesting choice, but still a good one," he murmured into open space.

"I love Pearl Jam," I state.

"I meet the lead singer at a bar when I was on tour," he looked over at me.

"That's awesome," I smile and look at him.

We stare at each at other, "Jay?"

I shrug and reach my hand over to play with the wisps of his hair, "I don't if I should talk about it."

"You don't have to."

I sigh and stop playing with his hair but I don't move my hand, "I don't know if it's all meant to be."

He frowned and looked down, "My favorite Pearl Jam lyric would be: I know someday you'll have a beautiful life, I know you'll be a sun in somebody else's sky, but why. Why, why can't it be, why can't it be mine."

"That's a verse not a lyric but it's still beautiful," I say quietly.

"It's relevant," he mumbles.

I blush and then sit up, he sits up as well. I turn around and hug him. I don't know why but I felt like a needed to. We sit there for a long time, with are arms around each other. Eventually we get up and his hand slips into mine. We walk to the door, he's reluctant to let me leave. He pulls me into a hug then sees me off. I have a faint smile on the ride back, I think about the lyrics he was talking about. At the light I pulled out a CD that I knew Jay kept in the car, and slipped in. The song that he was talking about is the first to play, I smile and sing along.

By the time I to the parlor, I have listened to the whole album, and I'm drifting in a cloud of music. The people around me look at me funny, probably because I was singing in the middle of the street. It didn't matter they can think whatever they want to. I reach the familiar parlor and take a deep breath before going in, there's no at the counter so I make my way to the back. That's when I hear yelling and screaming, first it scares me but I turn the corner and see the office window. Delilah has her hands up and Jay is sitting at his desk with his head in his hands.

"Really Jay! You've been so good for so long, why start now!" she screams, he shakes his head.

"You don't know! That's the biggest load of bullshit, and I know it!"

He doesn't respond, her face twists with anger, and then it fades and replaces with a look of dread.

"Oh, Jay. What about Ally? Why would you do this to Ally?"

I can't hear his response, what about me? What about me?

"Jay if you don't tell her I will," she says, his head shoots up and he shakes his head.

"She doesn't deserve this," and with that she picks up a few things off the floor and gathers them into her small arms and heads to the door. I take this time to run, I run down the street and to my building. I go to my apartment and change into my work clothes. I sit in my kitchen thinking about what I walked into. What about me? What was so bad? These questions ran through my head that I almost didn't hear my phone ring. I weakly reached for it and answered.

"Hello, Ally speaking."

"Hey, it's Jay."

I freeze and manage to sputter out, "Hey Jay."

"Ya, can we talk after you're done with work?" he voice sounded strained.

"Oh, I have to record with Austin."

"Oh, but we need to talk."

"Okay," I hang up before he can say I love you because I don't think I can say it back. I get up and find jacket and my bag then dial Austin's number.

He answers on the first ring, "Hello?"

"Hey Austin, can we hang out after work tonight?"

"Ya sure, what time is your shift over?"

I rack my brain, "Um, one."

"Okay I'll see you then."

I hang up and shove my phone in my bag. I walk to work, the bartenders are cleaning like they are supposed to and the waitresses and in the break room laughing and giggling. I walk in then it goes dead quiet.

"Suck up."

I turn around and look around, then I see the very person who said it. Jane.

"Would you like to repeat that?"

"Suck. Up."

I smile nicely, "Jane would you care to join me inside my office."

She gives me a smug smile then stands up and follows behind me. I unlock my office door, and then gesture to the seat in front of the desk. She sits down; I take my time getting situated then I sit down across from her. I log into the computer and search her name. I smirk at the screen the look at her.

"Jane, how you day been?"

"Pretty good. And you?"

"Good, thank you. Now about the comment earlier."

"What about it?"

I laugh, then turn the screen forwards her.

"You have five incidents, the most you can have is three."

She looked at the screen then leaned back.

"What are going to do? Fire me?"

I roll my eyes, "I'm not feeling to nice today Jane, so you know what you are fired."

Shock registered on her face, "I suggest you collect you things and then get out."

She stood up; I shook her hand then followed her out of the office. I lock the door behind me; I grabbed a pair of waitress clothes from the storage closet and change. When I walk into the into the break room, all the girls stare at me with a surprised look. I don't meet any of their eyes. The bell sounds and we all get ready. The girl behind me tugs on my apron, I turn she's my height and one of the girls that was friends with Jane.

"Thank you."

I smile and then file into the club. It's packed as always, I pull my way through the crowd to the V.I.P. section and start leading people to private tables. When they fill I start to fill orders. It's this that keeps my mind from wandering back to earlier that day. The time flies by and I check out and lock up the office and change into the clothes I brought with me. I grab my bag and go to the back door. Sure enough Austin standing in the ally way. I smile and he smiles back.

"So what shall we do?" he asks.

"Go to Denny's"

He shrugs and we start to walk. It's not that far, but it's still near the mall, which isn't close. He opens the door, I thank him and we find a table. We sit in silence, we order and he starts to talk about the album. We start discussing lyrics and melodies. We drift from subject to subject. Then they ask us if can leave so they can close. He walks me to my apartment building and then hugs me. We say our good byes. I walk into my apartment and drop my bag and coat next to the door. I look up and I see Jay. He's sitting on my couch twiddling his thumbs likes he's been here awhile.

He looks up and sighs, "Hey Ally."

"Hey Jay."

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Review? **

**I do not own Pearl Jam. I do not own Austin and Ally, BUT i do own the OC's and the plot.**

**THANK YOU! Thank you so much for all the support!**


	8. Not Everything is Meant To Be

It struck me the wrong way. What did we need to talk about? I knew, but I didn't want to admit it I didn't want to talk I wanted all the problems to disappear. But they wouldn't I knew that there will always be something wrong. What happened to when I didn't give a rat's ass and I was still the girl that was a bad ass, with tattoos, and bleach blonde hair? Even my hair was changing back to the brown hair that was the innocent little girl, who had great friends, and a whole family.

"Um Ally, do you want to sit?" Jay asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I didn't say anything I just sat.

"Ally there's no easy way to say this, but I have to. And I'm just- just going to rip the band aid off," he rambled, I smiled because it reminded me of myself. I almost didn't hear the next thing he said, "Ally I'm . . . I'm a drug addict."

I didn't say anything, I should of. I should have said something, but instead I rested m head in my hands and rocked slowly. Drugs, what drugs? He wouldn't use them. He was just a good, happy person that always seems to . . . float on cloud nine. Then the pieces fell together. How when we would go out on dates his eyes were always glossy and he was always focusing on empty space. I called it too, I thought about it on our first date. Why did I doubt myself? Why does this shit always happen to me? I felt like curling up in a ball. We could fix this though. We could go back to how it was. I finally looked up to meet his gaze.

"How long?" I whispered.

"Since December," he responds. I rest my head back in my hands, its May now. May! Six months, god who am I even dating?

"If you want to know its cocaine," he informs, my head shoots up.

"Cocaine?" I ask.

"Yes."

"This couldn't get much worse."

"It could."

I look up at him and give him a very pissed off and confused look. He cringed and I saw a few tears slip down his cheeks.

"What Jay? What could it possibly be?"

"I'm cheating on you-"

"What?!" I yell, standing up. I could feel my blood boiling, "With whom?"

"With Kimberley."

"Who the fuck is-," then I remembered the slut at the parlor last month. The one that was all touchy- feely with him.

I let out a shaky breath, "Oh," I was shaking, "Kimberly."

His eyes widen and he backed up, "What are you scared? Are you scared that I'm not screaming? It's always quiet before a storm. So let get this straight Jay. Not only have you been a druggie the whole time we have been dating and you've also been cheating on me for what a month?"

He didn't say anything, this pissed me off. I felt my hand close around something on the coffee table and I threw it as hard as I could at his head. He ducked, and the object hit my wall causing yet another hole, I clenched my fists, "Why don't you answer me? You no good, lieing piece of shit! You scared? Good, cause you fucked with the wrong girl!"

"I'm so sorry Ally please forgive me," he pleaded in a shaky voice, but we both knew that I was far gone from forgiving.

"Maybe its best if you forgive and forget then you will be happy," he pleaded.

I shot death glares at him; those very words are what he used when I was debating whether or not to forgive Austin. Now he uses it for this, these two completely different situations.

"Get. Out. Now," I whisper.

He doesn't say anything, he gets out quickly. He was smart not to stay longer then he did. I stood rigid in place for a long time, or what felt like a long time. I walked into my kitchen on shaky legs and tore through cabinets looking for any sort of alcohol. I found a bottle of vodka and drained two glasses worth. I could walk better but as good as a drunk could walk. I made my way to my bedroom, I went to the bedside table and pulled the drawer out and dumped the contents out. I spread the out and pulled the pack of cigarettes out and lit one with a match I found in the contents of my drawer. The cigarette numbed down the biting feeling that was making its way up to my throat. I swung back the vodka and swallowed as much I could before the burning became too much.

I slid down to the floor, I shook violently, but no tears would come. That's when the anxiety attack struck. I couldn't breathe, my stomach was ripping apart, and my mind was going blank. With some of the strength I had left, I placed the still burning cigarette on the ash tray that I shoved under my bed, when I quit.

The bottle long forgotten, was probably spilling all over the floor. I didn't have the strength to pull myself up to the bed. So I just curled into a ball on the floor and hyperventilated. Eventually I passed out, but my pain didn't end there. Nightmare after nightmare, from being alone in a dark room covered with figure filled mirrors, to screaming people in a burning building.

I woke up in cold sweat, my arms and legs covered in goose bumps. My head was pounding, I couldn't recall the night. But it came rushing back in a tidal wave. My stomach flipped and I scurried to the bathroom, I just made it to the toilet just as my stomach spilled everything I ate the night before. It torturous, I hate throwing up. But I felt sick to my stomach, when it was finally over. I wiped my mouth and just cried. I don't know how long I cried for, it was a long time. I got up eventually, and took a shower. I cried in the shower too, fucking Kimberley. I wanted to ring her neck but I rather just wanted to cry.

I got out and pulled on a pair of leggings and an oversized pull over. I slipped on some converse and made some coffee and took a painkiller, I didn't bother to look at the brand. I searched the room for my phone, which I found on the floor, smashed. Apparently that's what I threw at the wall. I sighed, I check if it turns on, it turns on, I sigh then put it in a plastic bag. I got my bag and headed to the payphone at the end of the hall. I put a quarter in and it fell through and landed in the change back slot, I sighed with frustration. I turned around; there was a middle aged man behind me looking at me with a pitiful look.

"Can I help you?" he asks.

"Do you know if this payphone works?"

"No they turned it off last night."

I clenched the phone in my hand, and beat it against the dial pad. It fell through and I dropped it before I broke something else.

"Do you need to borrow a phone?" the man asks, with a shocked expression. I don't trust myself to speak so I just nod and he hands me his phone.

I dial Austin's number and wait for three rings before he picks up.

"Hello?"

"It's Ally."

"Hey, what's up?" He knew something was wrong.

"My house in twenty minutes, I don't care if you get a speeding ticket, get here in twenty minutes. Oh and bring a phone. I'm D-12"

"Ok sure."

I hang up and hand the guy his phone. He stares at me, with a weird look that rubs me the wrong way.

"What? Take a picture it will last longer."

He just keeps staring and I flip him off and storm back to my apartment, before I go in, I realize that I have twenty minutes, I go down the stairs and head over to the coffee shop and get some breakfast and then go back to the apartment with five minutes to spare. I go back to my room and clean up my bed and wipe up the vodka off the hardwood. I had a full length mirror in the corner of my room so when I passed by it, I stopped in my tracks. I looked like shit, my eyes were sunken in dark bags were under them. My skin looked worst, I was pasty and pale. I felt as bad as I looked. The door bell pulled me from my thoughts. I sighed and dropped the bottle into the trash can then made my way to the front door. Austin stood there looking around; it took me a few seconds to realize that this was the first time he has ever been to my apartment. He looked at me wide eyed, "Ally, are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine. Come in, don't expect anything amazing," I sighed and pulled the door and he walked in.

He looked around nodding, better than he expected. It was true; my apartment was nicer than the apartments in the building. He looked over at the kitchen and saw the pancakes that I got and the coffee. He squealed and ran over and admittedly started consuming them. I laughed then joined him, I started eating my bagel. I may have been super sad and mad, but I was still starving. I finished, and wiped my mouth. I excused myself and wet to the bathroom and cleaned up. I did my hair in a bun, and did my make-up, it didn't take me long. I walked back out and resumed my place behind the counter, I sipped my coffee. He watched me.

"Did you bring the phone?"

He nodded and pulled out a phone. I laughed and took it from him.

"I remember this phone. You still have this," I turned it over and looked at Austin's phone; he used it for so long. He never wanted to get a new one and finally got him to buy a new one. I knew he secretly kept it but not this long. The old beat up phone still had the stickers and the yellow case. I didn't know the exact name but it was very old, but it would work.

"Can I ask what happened to your phone?"

I chuckled and opened the drawer that I had put the broken phone in. I placed it between us. An amused smile showed on his face when he picked it up, he turned it over the back and saw how badly broken the screen was.

"What happened?"

I didn't say anything, I pointed to the wall behind where I had thrown it. He followed my hand and saw the hole. His expression became serious.

"What happened last night?" he asked.

I shook my head and slide down to the floor and leaned against the cabinets. He got up and walked around the counter to sit with me. He sat as close as possible, he was warm. He was always warm, he was safe. I let my mind wander to how perfectly we fit together. How his hair was always perfect. Today he had it slightly hidden under a ball cap, he had it on backwards. He wore a simple white v-neck, and a pair of faded blue jeans and converse.

"Its Jay," I said simply, but he looked at me. I knew he had ideas, one of them was probably right.

"What about Jay?"

I told him everything, about when I saw him at the parlor with that girl, and how he had been cheating on me for a month and he is a drug addict, I saw how mad he got, and he looked like he was ready to kill Jay.

"-and then he gives this advice that he used when I was debating whether or no to forgive you! And he still . . . he still has my fucking key!"

A wicked grin formed on Austin's face, he leaned over.

"That's means we have to get it."

I understood what he meant, I wasn't going to say no. he was the first to get up, he offered me his hand.

"My lady," he smirked.

I took his hand and stood. He let go of it and then headed for the door, I tucked the phone into my jacket pocket and followed behind him. We walked side by side to the parlor. Jay had the door closed, Austin threw it open and we walked into together. Jay's head snapped up, he was sitting at the counter, reading the paper. His eyes fell on me first then at the buff, six foot three inch next to me. He stood up and stood five feet from me and Austin. Jay swallowed, shifted from one foot to another.

"Why are you here? Want to tell me you were screwing Austin while we were together? I'm lucky and you're a slut." he asked like he was so soupier. I clenched my fist from not walking over there are punching him, but I'm not Austin. In a split second, Austin is across the room and has Jay's shirt clenched in his fists, and shoved him against the wall. I could see pure horror on Jay's face; I am positive that I'm smirking. I walk across the room, I stand on the side of Austin and Jay.

"Where's Ally's fucking key you piece of shit?" Austin growls.

"It's in the, the –the," he starts stuttering.

Austin clearly pissed off takes a few steps back, then slams him into the wall.

"Where?"

"In the office, top right drawer," Jay gasps.

I make quick eye contact with Austin, he nods and I head to the back. The office door is open, I see Kimberley lounging in Jay's chair. My fist was still clenched, she looks up and laughs.

"Who let you in?" she asks, standing up she got in my face yet again. Her mistake.

I pushed her then punched her square in the nose, I heard her cry out and I walked past her.

I open the top right drawer and there lays my key along with a small bag of cocaine. I grab both of them and the picture of use on the desk. I put my key in my pocket, then grab a stack of files labeled important, payment orders. I drop the picture frame, the cocaine and the files in the trash can. There's a box of matches lying in the top right drawer as well, I light a match and drop in the trash. It instantly ignites; I give her a smug smile. She's clutching her very bloody and broken nose.

"Who's the slut now?" I walk out, smirking.

Austin is cussing out Jay when I walk back in, Jay is trembling. Austin sees me and drops him and we start to walk to the door when he had to pipe up.

"You're sure a lot of talk and not a lot of action," Austin turns rigid; he looks at me for permission. I shrug and we both turn, Jay is leaning up against the wall, breathing heavily. Austin stalks toward him and punches him, hard. Jay crumbles to the floor, crying and clutching his face.

"Oh Jay, you might want to go put out the fire in your office before the alarm goes off," and like on cue it goes off, I shrug, "Too late."

We walk out laughing, and nudging each other with our shoulders, the sidewalk is somewhat empty. We quickly make our way down the street, we lean against an ally wall. Austin gazes at my hand and sees my spilt knuckles.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who punched someone," he states then takes my hand, his gaze burns into mine. He lifts my hand and kisses each spilt knuckle. I blush, I don't dare break his gaze. He lowers my hand, I raise his hand and do exactly what he did. His eyes setting me ablaze.

I lower his hand, but I don't pull it away.

"Can you go to my father's wedding with me?" I ask suddenly.

"Ya okay," I sigh in relief.

"Can you come to Sonic Boom with me?"

"Let's go."

I don't let go of his hand, we walk to his car which is parked in the parking lot behind my house. We get in and Austin hands me a bottle of water and a first aid kit, I open the door and pour the water over my knuckles and wrapped a bandage around each one. He does the same, then he starts the car and head to the strip mall.

It's busy as always, the crowds flowing through. It's almost like the club. I lead Austin though the crowd and make it to the Sonic Boom. I don't get my hopes up that he will be there, but I have to try. I walk in and a bell chimes, signaling my arrival. A middle aged woman is at the counter. My stomach drop, and I know who she is.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asks with a cheery smile, bitch.

"Is Lester here?" Austin asks, he could tell I wouldn't be able to talk.

"Why yes he is, can I ask why you would need to see him?"

"No, you can't, he knows us, thank you," Austin's say and leads me upstairs.

Sure enough, Lester is in the office off of the practice room. He looks up and gazes at us through his glasses.

"Ally? Austin?"

I nod and he stands but doesn't move.

"Ally, what happened to your hair?"

"Stuff, I'm here to confirm my invitation to the wedding."

"Oh, honey you could of just called. It was really unnecessary to come down here, I have to work."

Pain was the first thing I felt, and then it was anger. Blood boiling anger.

"Aren't you happy to see me Lester? What it been three years, I would think you would be happy to see me."

He looked surprised, "Of course I did, and it's just that-"

"Whatever I'm done here," I storm out, I hear Austin say 'nice one' before following me out.

"Oh how'd it go? I'm Lara by the way," my future mother in law says. I roll my eyes at her.

"Go fuck yourself Lara," I say and storm out.

We get back to the car and lean back.

"If I may say, today, overall, was a pretty good day," Austin says.

I laugh and nod, he checks the time.

"Well it's eleven, and we have a beautiful day do you want to do something fun?"

I raise my eyebrows at him and he smirks back, I shrug, "Why not?"

He smirks and starts the car.

* * *

**Let me just start off by saying this was really fun to write and all those who guessed drugs or cheating, it was both. Sorry it had to be.**

**Please Please Please Please review. I love hearing all your thoughts.**

**THANK YOU!**


	9. Evil Stepmother and Her Henchmen

I pulled the skirt from my legs, in a failed attempt to remove the soft material from my legs. It was late June when Lara got her shit together and decided that it was time to pick out brides maid dresses. So at six o'clock, my phone buzzed with a message from Lara to remind me that today was fitting and picking of a dress that I would wear once, how she got Austin's old number is beyond me. So at that inhumanly time of the morning, I dragged myself from the warmth of my bed to get ready and meet Lara and her friends at the Wedding Shop five miles from my house, and seeing I had no car, I had to walk. I dressed in shorts, a shirt that I found in the bottom of my hamper, and a pair of converse. I made coffee and started five miles across town, when there was a wedding shop just down the street from my house.

I arrived at the shop, just in time to avoid Lara and her "crew", meaning I was late. My soon-to-be stepmother was telling her friends about 'this time Lester ate horseradish at a restaurant', woo-fucking-hoo. Upon my arrival Lara stopped mid-sentence, with a brief sizing up and greeting, we were sent off to find dresses. I felt out of place, mostly most of the other women were wearing knee-length dresses, with a cardigan and flats. Oh how I would have fit in three and half years ago. They all looked as if they had planned out their outfits so they would all look alike. I found a knee-length blue dress, with a lighter blue sash, I loved it. I asked for my size and they fitted me in a cramped room, meant most likely for only one person. I found my way through the maze of racks; I finally got back to where everyone was standing around with their choices, if that is what you could call them. The very first lady, whom was shaped like an upside down pear, was wearing an orange, and I mean ORANGE dress that screamed orange. I could hardly notice anything else besides that she picked the orange dress. The next one was super tall and thin, was wearing forest green, long sleeve, floor length dress that fell like a wet rag. The maid of honor seemed to be color blind, because she picked out a color you couldn't put in the category of pink because it was trying to be red. It had a high collar and went mid calf, which helped her out because she was stumpy and wide. The lady next to me was wearing a brown ensemble that consisted of fifteen different colors of brown, she had super long white/blonde hair, and was tall as well.

Lara took her time examining each dress, nodding and giving "helpful" comments to each lady. When she finally got to me, I was sweating, because had taken her an hour and forty minutes for us to get through four people. She circled me and looked at the dress or rather me like I was a fresh piece of meat and she was a very hungry lion. She took her time examining each tattoo, shaking her head at each one. She finally stopped in front of me and pulled something I had a feeling she would.

"Now Allison, why do you think this should be my bridesmaids dress?"She questioned, a smug smile tugging at the corners of her thin mouth. Lester must have told her I was shy, too bad that I grew out of that a long time ago.

"Well Lara, it's a summer wedding after all, and may I say, personally, I want to wear something bright and light. Also we will be on a beach, it will be much easier to walk on the beach in this dress," I inform a smug smile of mine on my lips.

"Well Katherine's dress is bright," she fires, crossing her arms.

"There's a thin line between bright and caution," I say, Lara purses her lips.

"Very well," she sighs clearly annoyed, "Let's get you all fitted for the blue dress."

I fight down a smirk and go to the back to give the lady my measurements; she gives me a warm smile and tells me that the dress with show at my door in three weeks, the wedding is in four. I start to head out when Lara's shrill voice calling back to her pack that I so desperately want to avoid at all costs. I turn and walk as gracefully as I can towards her,

"Would be so nice to join us tonight? Lester and I are hosting a dinner for the bridesmaids and groomsmen to attend with their significant other. It's at Tresdon. We would be delighted for you to come," she says, in a fake voice with an equally fake smile.

"It would be my pleasure," I said in her fake voice.

She frowned, "Well you don't have to bring anyone, I'm aware of you recent breakup."

How does she know these things?! I smile politely, "I will be attending with someone, thank you."

"Oh and I almost forgot, it's a formal dinner. So knee length is the highest you can go. It starts at six, if you can pull that off."

"I'm sure I could," I say and then I walk out, I sit at the bench and dial Trish.

"Hello? Austin?" the Latina asks.

I laugh, we had meet up last week and we talked about Jay and caught up, but I called her off of the club phone, "No, no. It's Ally."

"Oh Ally. Hey chicka, what's going on?"

"Oh just have to go to a formal dinner with the evil step-mother and her henchmen."

"Oh lord, I'll pick you up and we will go shopping. Where are you?"

"Outside of Madame Martins Wedding Workshop," I cringe at the got awful name.

"Ok see you in twenty."

"Okay bye."

I hang up and dial Austin, as always he picks up on the third ring.

"You are going to be the death of me Dawson, it's like nine in the morning."

I laugh, "More like ten thirty, anyway you busy tonight?"

"Why do you want to see me?"

"Well there's that, it been what 16 hours, but no I have to go to dinner with Lara and Lester and their friends and I need a date."

"Ouch, I think I'm free but you have to break it to Dez that our guy's video game marathon is off."

"That can be arranged, okay so pick me up at like half past five. Its formal by the way."

"So a suit, okay got it, see you then."

"See you."

He hangs up and I play on my phone until Trish pulls up in a black Cadillac. I get up and join her in the car.

"Hello love," she says.

"Hello my darling," I say, she pulls out and heads into town.

We came to a very large, very expensive looking dress shop. Trish parked and we got out. I stood there with my mouth hanging open wondering how in the hell am I going to afford a dress. Like she could read my mind, she said, "Don't worry, I'm treating you to a shopping spree."

She linked arms with me and we entered the extremely fancy shop. The second we stepped in, Trish told me to go sit in the chairs near the dressing room. She walked up to the lady at the counter. The lady seemed peeved then brightened right up when Trish told her name, clearly Trish was a major fashion icon. The lady got out from behind the counter and lead Trish throughout the store, Trish on the way picked out various dresses. I sat patiently waiting for her to dump them on me to try on. I leaned my head back and studied the ceiling that became suddenly very interesting. But it was cut short because the Latina came running up with about twenty dresses gathered in her arms, I stood and took them from her. I went into the dressing room and tried the first one off the top, it was light, light purple. It had a halter top and a flowing skirt. I walked out, Trish shook her head and told me to try on the next one. Which was light pink, and had a high collar top. I tried it on, she shook her head again. This went on for twenty or so dresses, because by the time I had finished the first set she had placed another stack in my arms. Finally dress number 47 we found one that would work "for now" was her words. It was black and high collared, knee length, and lacey. I loved it and planned to wear it many more times. I get it fitted by the lady that seems to have a permanent scowl on her face, she probably hates her job. She finishes and puts the dress in a those hanger bag thing and hands it to me. I come out of the dressing room and find Trish staring googly eyed at her phone.

"Dez?" I ask knowingly.

She looks up and nods with a huge grin.

"Can you tell him that Austin and I have a date," I ask, she shakes her head.

"He's coming down to have lunch with us," she informs me and tucks her phone into her Louis Vinton purse and users me out of the shop. We go to a small café on the beach, Dez is already there. He hugs and kisses Trish then gives me a hug then we sit down and order food. We have a nice waiter, he keeps dropping hints that he likes Trish and Dez keeps his cool and bends over and kisses her every time the waiter comes by. I inform Dez that Austin has to bail on their Guy's night.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Ally and Austin have a date," Trish says slowly and smirk growing.

"Ohhh I see, that means you win Trish," Dez says just as slowly and pulls out a twenty and hands to Trish and kisses her on the cheek.

I look at them and they suppress their giggles, then Trish nudges Dez and nods to me.

"Don't worry just a part of a bet," he informed with a hint of 'I'm not letting you on completely'.

I sighed and continued eating, we spent a good two hours there, I felt like I was a third wheel but it was nice to be in their company, sorta. Around the last twenty minutes Austin calls me and asks me what color the dress is.

"Black," I say.

"Why so dark?"

"It's so beautiful Austin."

"So I'll wear a black tie, I'll call you in bit. Tell Dez to come down to help me get ready."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I smile and hang up, when I look back up Trish is giving that knowing stare along with Dez. I sigh.

"Austin calls upon you Dez for assistance in getting ready."

Dez laughs and kisses Trish says good bye then gets in his car and heads out.

Trish watches him go with a soft smile,_ that's what it must like to be in love_.

"Trish can you help me dye my roots?"

She shrugged, "Ya sure, let's go."

She pays and we go to the store and buy that root dye comb. We pull into my parking lot and head up, we go on the Level C and who do we see but none other than Jay.

"All-," He starts, but Trish cuts him off.

"Keep walking pal," she says in a dead serious and scary tone.

He pipes down and turns around to the other staircase. Trish studies me.

"Are you okay?"

"To be honest, I don't even really care."

She smiled and we climb to my floor. The hall is empty as always but there's the middle aged man that witnessed me break a phone. He sees me and arts back to darts back to his apartment. I laugh and unlock my door. Trish doesn't take a second glance at the apartment, she heads into the bathroom and make a large amount of noise. I wince and stand quietly in middle of my living room while she does her magic. At one point she comes out and gets a chair from my table and drags in into the bathroom. She finally finishes, she pops her shower capped head out and waves me into the bathroom. I shuffle forward enough so she can latch her hand onto my arm and jerk me into the bathroom. She sits me down in the chair, I look around. She has set up makeup and a curling iron and a flat iron, and the hair dye which was something else then I thought she bought.

She clapped her hands together, "Let's get this started!"

I looked at her nervously, and she just gave me a wicked smile and pulled my head back.

* * *

**and yet another chapter.**

**Please review.**

**Thank you!**

**mimican1234**


	10. Rock Me Momma

I couldn't tell what Trish was doing, my neck started to ache. I tried moving to relive the pain my looking up, but she quickly yanked my head back down and presumed doing whatever she was doing. She pulled my hair out of the bun, she had some weird concoction in a spray bottle that she generously applied, then she blow dried then started to dye my roots then the rest of it. She put a shower cap on then handed me a magazine I read. A hour or so later she washed my hair out in the sink, then blow-dried again. She finally turned me back around I gasped.

"Oh Trish wow," I sigh, I was awe struck, I stared up at her, "How?"

She shrugged, "Beauty school was a good investment as a fashion designer."

I just nodded and looked at it, she had worked magic. My hair was not just blonde it was honey and it was glowing. She had my highlights so bright and beautiful. It was like there was sun shining on my hair, but we were in cramped bathroom decked out in beauty supplies. She just smirked in the mirror and then turned me back around. She pulled the curling iron and started to curl my hair. After she braided small twines of hair and pinned them into a messy low bun and then went to work on my makeup. She put dark makeup on my eyes then bright red on my lips, she knew me too well. She handed me a mirror and I just looked awe struck at my reflection.

"I could do so much more in 12 hours, but we have 3," she sighed then stood me up and told me to sit on my bed. I sat obediently, she rushed out. I looked around my room, she came back with the dress and a pair of shoes. She told me to strip then handed me the dress. Shimmied in then looked at her, Trish cocked her head to the side, and shook her head. The Latina then went into my closet and pulled out a skinny red belt, which I have never even seen before. Then put in on me. She nodded approvingly then handed me a pair of red platforms.

"Oh chicka, you're so beautiful," she sighs, and admires her work, "Now go brush your teeth in the kitchen."

She went into my bathroom making as much noise as she did before, cleaning up. I went into the kitchen and brushed my teeth as I was told to, then went into my living room and stared at the hole in my wall. I found some red nail polish and painted them, then blew on them until they dried. Something about painted nails makes everything more dramatic. I smile lazily at them.

"I really need to get that fixed," I muttered to empty air.

"Ally!" Trish yells from the bathroom, "You have like ten minutes so get your purse!"

_Ten minutes! Where did the tie go? _I quickly got up and got the red clutch that Trish had also magically pulled from the abyss of my closet. I grabbed Austin's phone gently tucked it in the clutch and then nervously paced the length of my living room. Trish came out wiping her hands; she crossed her arms and smirked at me.

"Calm down chicka, you're going to spranged your ankle, the last time I checked you are wearing five inch platforms," she informed, I stopped and looked down at my feet.

I groan, and walk over to the bar, "What if I'm not dressed up enough? What if Au-Lara doesn't think I look good? I mean I look great thanks to you but what if I'm not pretty enough? I mean you did fantastic-."

The doorbell stopped me mid-sentence, and my stomach irrupted with butterflies and I looked at Trish, wide-eyed.

She chuckled and shook her head, "Too late to think about."

She walked over and dragged me to the door, I opened it. Austin was standing there, trying not to ogle because he was wearing a suit, his hair was messy. He looked like he wasn't trying to ogle as well. A sudden burst of confidence ran through me.

"Like what you see?" I smirk.

"Can't say I don't," he shoots back. I laugh; Trish shoves me through the door. Making me to fall into his chest, _nice move Trish_. I look up at him, he just looks at me with a smile on his lips, like he's the luckiest guy in the world. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Have her back by 11," she informs.

"I'll see what I can do," he says never breaking eye contact, "Your hair looks good, did you get it done?"

"No, Trish did it."

"You guys are too much," Trish laughs then slams the door breaking our gaze. I jumped, his grip tightens. I blush heavily, and look down to examine my very interesting plain red shoes.

"Did Trish just lock you out of your house?" he asked.

"Ya and I don't have a key," I sigh, he shrugs.

I turn but his one hand never leaves my waist. I can't help but smile.

Austin acts like a perfect gentlemen, opened my door, Held my hand the whole ride.

"Where is this place?" he asks, glancing quickly over to look at me.

"Tresdon," I answer.

"Oh god, really?" he says in disgust.

"Yes? Why?" I ask, curious to find out.

"I already hate her, you'll see. I'll I'm saying is afterwards we are going to McDonald's," he says, I can't help but laugh.

"You're really something else Austin," I say through giggles, I could see him trying and failing to suppress the giggles.

"Am I? Because I believe you are out of this world Ms. Dawson," he laughs, squeezing my hand.

I stop giggling and blush, he looks over at my and gives me a crooked smile that he is perfect at.

We arrive at Tresdon at 5:50; Austin opens my door and offers his arm. We walk into this "High-end restaurant" and already being judged. The usher has his noise in the air and has his eyes closed, I tempted to trip him but I resist it, for now. We come into a private dining hall. Once we walk in, I was greeted with air-kisses and lots of hugging. Every woman comes running up in a floor length dress, all the same color of the bride's maid dress they had picked. I gag, and I hear Austin groan in annoyance. There is some live classical music playing in the corner. Each one of them looks like the rather have their heads beaten their head against a wall. Lara comes running up in a floor length dress, a silver floor length dress. I sigh, "Here we go, and put on you fake smile and talk like you belong in the fifties."

Austin laughs but does I as instructed, "Oh Ally and Austin, I'm so glad you made it! I do not believe we've meet Austin. My name is Lara and Lester is over there," she informs dramatically.

"Well how lovely to meet you Lara, and if you are too unaware to notice but I've known Lester, for what Ally? Since I was 15 and now I'm 21 so I do believe I know him," he says, clearly annoyed with her.

She pursued her lips and turned to me, "Oh Ally, you look so lovely. I just love your dress, but maybe you should go back to brown."

I laugh and shake my head, "I'll do it when you do it Lara."

She breathes through her noise and turns swiftly and heads back to my father. I roll my eyes, Austin leans over and whisper, "I think you look amazing Alls."

I smile up at him, he kisses my forehead. "Thank you Austin. You're not so shabby yourself."

He laughs; a waiter comes up with a platter filled with bubbling champagne. We both take one and sip it. We sit down at the long dining table where most of the drunken couples had resigned to. We had little name placks to show our seat. I was seated at the very end of the table so I was seated next to Lara, great. Austin and sat, Lester didn't even do as much as glance over at us. I shake my head, and place my neatly folded napkin in my lap. We keep sipping our crappy champagne, a waiter come over and air kisses Lara, then hands her a microphone.

"Hello everyone!" she booms into the microphone.

Austin leans over and whispers, "Isn't it a bit extreme to use a microphone when she's sitting at a table?"

"She's a bit extreme," I scoff.

"Just a bit?"

I giggle and wave over a waiter, "Hello madam, how may I help you."

"Can I have a glass of whisky, in a glass about this big?" I ask, making about a L shape with my fingers.

"Oh can I get one too?" Austin asks.

The waiter sighs and goes off to get our drinks, Austin looks at me funny.

"What?"

"We can't both get drunk."

"Well then you have to drive very carefully don't you?"

He laughs, the waiter comes back with our drinks. We both take a drink, my throat burns and I bite back a gag and take another drink.

"So much better then champagne," I say, my voice rough.

"Yup," he says in a strained voice.

The dinner began with a long drawn out speech about 'good hearts' or whatever. Then afterwards Lara launches into the horseradish story. I sigh and rest my cheek on my hand and play around with my drink. Austin nudges me,

"What?" I whisper, looking over at him.

"Wanna play a game?"

I smile deviously, "What kind of game?"

"Who can make the most commotion and attract the most attention. Also whoever makes the most wins?"

"I love that you thought of this."

"Okay so you start."

I nod and look around I spot the lady across the table wearing all orange. I find my target, I wave over the waiter and ask him to deliver an orange martini and a whole orange to the lady wearing orange. He nods and fills the order, then delivers it. She turns bright red, she rolls the orange away then downs the drink before anyone can realize.

"Weak start Dawson," he says.

"Oh like you could do much better."

He raises his eyebrows at me then takes his fork and drops it behind his chair. He pulls out to get it and in the process slams into the waiter behind him, holding a tray of filled wine glasses. The waiter goes flying, dropping every one of the wine glasses. I stifle a laugh and look down. Austin pulls back in like nothing happened, wipes off his fork on his napkin and places it neatly back in place. All the while everyone is staring at him in pure horror. I have my forehead on the table, laughing harder then I have in the past three months.

"What? Do I have food in my teeth?" he asks.

They all slowly turn back to their conversations. I finally compose myself and take a few deep breaths and sit back up.

"Oh Lara I just love your fake tan it so postmodern!" Austin exclaims loud enough for only me to hear. We start laughing, causing a few unkind looks.

"Horseradish," I say back, he starts laughing causing lots more annoyed glances.

This goes on through dinner, we just make fun of each lady and there equally interesting husbands. At one point I yell out "THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL A MEAL! I KNOW YOU'VE ALL WORK DONE BUT REALLY YOU STILL HAVE TO EAT PROTIONS OF A MOUSE!" causing Austin to explode into a fit of giggles. Austin informed everyone that he had random muscle spasms then proceeded to kick the man across of him quite harshly and nearly stab the man's hand next to him.

Desert rolled around and Austin and I were too far gone in laughter to even carry on any conversations. We ate a piece of cake that was about the size of my palm. I practically ate it in two bites.

I leaned over and whispered, "I see what you meet by 'you'll see' this place sucks."

"Ya I know but if you'll ever see a bill it's like 200 dollars for two people," he says, accepting a glass of champagne for the final toast. I take one as well and then I find the perfect plan.

"Austin, are we still playing?"

"Yes."

I smirk in response, Lara gives another speech the cheers Lester then leans over to cheers me, I slam my glass into hers so they both shatter and soak both our arms. Austin laughs out loud while everyone else gaps at me in horror.

"Sorry I was expecting it to more gentle then that," I answer, but she just stares at me in a shocked expression. My glass gets replaced, I turn to Austin.

"You have to look my in the eyes when we cheer, otherwise ten years of bad sex," I say, he smiles and cheers with me. We have a gentle _clink, _and then we link arms and sip the horrible drink then place in on the table.

"You win Dawson."

"I know."

"How much longer is this dinner?" I turn and ask Lara.

"You can leave whenever you like," she spats.

I shrug, and stand. Austin gets up and stands next to me, "It's been a pleasure but I rather shoot myself in the mouth than spend more time with any of you."

Austin arm snakes around my waist and I wrap my arms around his middle and I lean my head against his arm, we turn and walk out with tons of stress burning into our backs as we walk out. We pass the usher and I stick my leg out so he trips. He falls face first in the path. We rush out after that and make it to the car breathless from laughing. We lean against the side of the car, Austin faces me. We start to calm down when I notice our position. He notices too and then leans down and rests our foreheads against each others. I smile up at him, he smiles back then looks from my eyes to my noise to my lips. I feel a blush crawl up my neck and to my cheeks. He notices this, and leans forward just far enough so that our lips are hovering over one another's. He looks back up at my eyes for a few seconds for permission, then dips down and kisses me. If anything sparks flew, I wound my hands into his hair and his moved down to grip my waist. He suckled on my bottom lip before pulling away and resting our foreheads together.

"Whoa," he said, breathless.

I nodded in agreement then pecked him on the lips. It took me every ounce of willpower to let him unlock the car and get in, but I let him. He still opened my door and acted like a complete gentleman. We held hands again, I turned on the radio to be hit with some rap song. I shook my head and changed it to a country station. At the light he looked over at me, shooting a curios glance.

"What it's my guilty pleasure," I say and turn it up.

"_Heading down south to the land of the pines__  
__I'm thumbing my way into North Caroline__  
__Staring up the road and pray to God I see headlights__  
__I made it down the coast in seventeen hours__  
__Picking me a bouquet of dogwood flowers__  
__And I'm a-hopin' for Raleigh, I can see my baby tonight_," I sing, looking at Austin.

"_So rock me momma like a wagon wheel__  
__Rock me momma any way you feel__  
__Hey momma rock me__  
__Rock me momma like the wind and the rain__  
__Rock me momma like a south bound train__  
__Hey momma rock me_," I continue.

"_Running from the cold up in New England__  
__I was born to be a fiddler in an old time string band__  
__My baby plays a guitar, I pick a banjo now__  
__Oh, north country winters keep a-getting me down__  
__I lost my money playing poker so I had to up and leave__  
__But I ain't turning back to living that old life no more_," he sings, I've missed this.

"_So rock me momma like a wagon wheel__  
__Rock me momma any way you feel__  
__Hey momma rock me__  
__Rock me momma like the wind and the rain__  
__Rock me momma like a south bound train__  
__Hey momma rock me,_" we sing, he smiles.

"_Walkin' to the south out of Roanoke__  
__I caught a trucker out of Philly had a nice long toke__  
__But he's a heading west from the Cumberland gap__  
__To Johnson City, Tennessee__  
__And I gotta get a move on before the sun__  
__I hear my baby calling my name and I know that she's the only one__  
__And if I died in Raleigh at least I will die free_," he sings.

"_So rock me momma like a wagon wheel__  
__Rock me momma any way you feel__  
__Hey momma rock me__  
__Rock me momma like the wind and the rain__  
__Rock me momma like a south bound train__  
__Hey momma rock me_," we sing.

The sound fades, we are both breathless. He smiles at me, the light turns red and he leans over and kisses me softly. A horn honks at us and he pulls away and drives.

I end up singing _Not My Momma's Broken Heart,_ to him and he just laughs and shakes his head at me.

We stop and get McDonalds as promised, we get to his house and slowly make our way to the front door. We make out for awhile outside the front door then go in. He takes me to his room and offers me to take a shower, I gladly accept. I take my time, let the water run cold before I get out and dry off. He put one of his shirts on the counter I put it on and a pair of his boxers. I brush my teeth and comb my hair and pin it back.

He is shirtless when I come out, and I can't help but stare. He smirks then puts on a wife beater. I go over and hug him.

"I'm tired," I say, and snuggle into his chest.

He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his midsection and rest my head on his shoulder, he puts me in bed then gets in next to me. I snuggle into his chest and mumble, "Does this make us official?"

"Of course," he mumbles into my hair. I smile and drift into sleep.

You and me.

Me and you.

Like two puzzle pieces.

We fit together.

We are stuck together like glue.

And I know that I love you.

* * *

**OKay i finally wrote Auslly**

**So Sorry about not updating earlier i had a slight writes block.**

**Please Review**

**Thank you!**


	11. A For Effort

**Hey guys sorry for like taking all summer to update. but here it is. also if you could you please please please please read this story for me and review. it would mean so much to me! I'm sorry but you have to do it manually **

**so go to fiction press and look up inauthors **

**thatchickwiththehair**

**and read the stories**

**With Love: Part One and Two**

**pretty please :3 **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Also please please please review, I want to hear all of your options Feedback. S please review.**

**thank you!**

* * *

I don't know how long it takes for a person to drive from Point A to Point B that is exactly 21 miles away from one another but it seems it took one red headed driver, a fiery Latina shot gunner, an annoyed blonde back seater, and an angry petite bridesmaid a total of 2 hours. It would have been less then that if someone hadn't done some things in some ways, there will be no pointing of fingers, or naming of names.

"Trish can you help me with the tie thingies in my dress?" I asked the Latina who was standing next to me in the poor excuse of my bathroom. The placed her mascara tube on the counter then stood behind me pulling the ribbons through the openings on the dress. She finished then returned to her mascara.

"Turn to me," Trish ordered, I turned obediently. I stood motionless while she applied the mascara to my eyelashes, "There, all done."

"Thank you," I said then walked into my bedroom and slipped on a pair of nude heels.

"Heels? I thought this was a beach wedding," Trish asks, walking over to sit on my bed.

"It _was _a beach wedding, but last-minute-Lara changed the venue last minute," I sighed.

Trish laughed and handed me my bag, Trish was going with Dez, and they had also received an invitation. Trish interlinked arms with me and we entered the living room. My eyes feel on Austin, Trish let go and headed to Dez, I walked over to Austin. He smiled at me then tugged me into his warm arms.

"Well aren't you just ravishing," he murmured into my hair, I couldn't help but smile. He stepped back and wrapped his arm around my middle. I liked this, he was warm and safe, being pressed against his side. I beamed up at him. We gathered our stuff and headed out. The apartment complex was quiet. I hadn't seen he-who-shall-not-be-named in a long time. I almost completely sure that Trish went down there with Austin and Dez and threatened him, which I'm fine with. We made our way into the parking lot, I reached into my purse and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, three pairs of curious eyes studied me as I lit a cigarette.

I inhaled, then removed the cigarette from my lips, exhaling, "Yes?"

"I thought you quit," Austin asked.

"I quit, but I didn't cold-turkey. Also I'm about to go see my cheating father marry a rude, ugly, annoying idiot. I'm allowed a cigarette," I lecture, and put the cigarette back between my lips.

Trish and Dez shrugged and unlocked the car, we all piled in. Austin and I in the back, Trish and Dez in the front.

It started off easy enough, Miami was always busy but today it seemed like everyone and their mother was out. I sighed; this will be a long car ride. I have never liked back seats, I always feel claustrophobic. Time was no exception.

Hour 1

Dez Skillfully managed to ease his way through Miami. We made it to the freeway, only to be held up by car crash.

"You got to be kidding me!" Trish yelled, we all nodded in agreement. Dez sighed and leaned into his seat, Austin started tapping his foot, and Trish drummed her fingers against the dash. I lit another cigarette.

Austin shot me a glare and I scoffed at him.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"Really? Another cigarette?"

"Yes! Another one."

He shook his head, "I don't like it when you smoke."

"Well to damn bad because you'll have to get over it."

He scoffed, "I forbid it!"

My jaw dropped, so did Trish's. "EXCUSE ME?"

Austin winced at the sharpness of my voice.

"You forbid what?" I ask calmly. I didn't get an answer.

"You. Forbid. What?"

"For god's sakes Austin, just say it so she doesn't scream at you," Dez whined.

Austin swallowed, "I forbid you to smoke.

I laughed, then took a long drag, then blew it in his face.

"Fuck. Off."

Silence. Trish looked shocked. Dez looked pissed. Austin looked annoyed and shocked.

I didn't mean anything I just said, I thought. But my pride over ruled my intellect. We sat in silence for a long time, eventually we passed the car crash and headed inot the middle of nowhere.

"Ally?" Trish asked.

"Ya?"

"Are you still working at the club?"

I sighed sadly yes, I couldn't find the time to quit, and with one person short I had to fill in, so I couldn't quit, yet. Plus I was making a huge amount of money.

"No not yet," I answer.

"Why?" Dez asked.

"I have one person short, and I have to fill in for the missing person. Besides I make a lot of cash from just being manager, and plus I get tips. I have no reason to quit."

Dez nodded, "That makes a lot of sense but shouldn't you guys be focusing on the album?"

"We are, I spend all my free time writing song and making melodies, Austin still needs to have someone get the essence of the song but he writes his own music as well."

"Ya he's always writing every time we are together, it's kind of annoying."

Austin opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. Five minutes ago he told us he wasn't talking to anyone of us until we got to the wedding.

"Hey guys, have I ever told you about my first date with Dallas?"

Trish shook her head, so did Dez. Austin's eyes widened.

"Well when the date happened I had been staying at Austin's because my dad was in Canada for a Harp convention and our house was being remodeled. I hadn't had the best date, and Dallas kept trying to kiss me and being the shy girl I was, I would refuse him every time. At the end of the night Dallas dropped me off at Austin's. Austin was asleep and I was hungry, so I went to the drug store down the road to get a slurpie and a bag of chips. When I got back, apparently Dallas snuck into Austin's room, which Dallas though was mine. Dallas had stripped down naked-"

Austin started tickling me to try to shut me up, I slapped his hands.

"-And crawled into Austin's bed-"

Then Austin tried to pulled me over to him, to tickle me. I squirmed and bite his hand.

"-and spooned him. I walked in when Dallas was dragging-"

Trish was crying and Dez was laughing, "His balls up Austin's back."

Austin slumped and let go of me, I started laughing. Dez pulled over, turned off the car, and put his head on the stirring wheel.

"I think-" Laugh. "-you broke-" Laugh. "-Dez." Trish said, she tried to calm her laughs by sucking in a breath but she just exploded into a fit of giggles.

"Oh my god I can't breathe!" I yell, I nudge Austin and he frowned at me.

We calmed down, so Dez started driving again. Trish started her own conversation with Dez, so I leaned over to Austin. I put my mouth next his ear.

"Baby please don't be mad, I'm sorry. I'm just upset about the wedding."

I moved away just a little, he turned to look at me. He smiled and I felt a wave of relief. I leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. I started to pull away but his hand wrapped into my hair, and he yanked me back. His lips smashed to mine, I gasped with surprise, he took this as an opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth. My eyes slide closed and, I wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls away quickly just to turn his head and devour my mouth. Our tongues dance together, his teeth gaze my bottom lip, and I gasp. I lean father into the kiss, and then he pulls away and turns away from me. I sit there for a few moments, shell shocked. Trish looks over at me, and laughs. My phone buzzes and I admittedly pull it out.

**Are you all hot and bothered?**

**-Austin**

Are you kidding me? I look over at him, he's straight faced looking out the window.

_YES! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?_

_-Ally_

I wait unhappily and finally my phone buzzs.

**Serves you right for telling that story.**

**-Austin**

_What?_

_-Ally_

I was dumbfounded, Trish shoots me a confused look, I shrug and lean into my chair.

Hour Two

We somehow got half way there in a short time but then abruptly stopped. Trish clenched her jaw. Dez sighed and starting tapping the wheel, Austin leaned back and drummed his fingers against his knee. And again I lit another cigarette, Trish smirked.

"Hand me that," he ordered, I handed her the lit cigarette. He smiled and placed it between her lips, and took a long drag, she tapped the ashes out the window, then placed it back in her mouth. I laughed and she gave it back to me. Dez looked at Trish, she shrugged and then got of the car.

"What?" I asked, I got out and followed Trish. She was at the front of the line of cars, screaming her head off.

I scrambled over to her, she was on the driver's side, I walked next to the screaming girl, the driver looked scared shitless.

"I'm- I'm so – sorry, but my battery just died," the man said.

"Well congratulations, you've managed to stop on a one-way road," she snarled.

"Trish calm down," I say quietly.

She looks at me, and turns back to the driver, "Have a nice day."

She grabs my arm and pulls me back to the car. Dez sticks his head out the window, "What happened?"

"We are going four-wheeling," that's all she says, she gets back in the car, I pull myself into the car.

Dez turns the car into the field and speeds up to get past the line of cars, its bumpy, but not extremely. We get past the first car and Trish flips off the driver. Dez laughs and leans over to kiss his fiancés cheek. Austin is laughing as well, he beams at me and leans over to kiss my head.

"I want to ruin this wedding," I say, reaching over to lace my fingers with Austin's.

We were supposed to be going to Lara's family lake house for the wedding, I honestly just wanted to stay home this morning but Trish called and insisted. So I dragged myself out of bed and took a shower. Trish came by with some scones and coffee, we sat on my floor, because of the lack of furniture in my house. We finished and she pulled me into three hours of non-stop makeover. As always though, Trish managed to create some kind of miracle. She never ceases to amaze me. Over the past few months, I learned more and more about her. Her mother had another child, her brother who is now going to college, is somewhat of a genius, and her father who is a lawyer, opened his own firm. Trish has always had money but never used much of her family's money, that's why she had so many jobs because she wanted so much for her family to realize that she didn't want to suck off of her family. When Austin left, she had decided to move to New York City. Of course I was too much of a mess to bring along, and I wouldn't leave my room, but she still told me that she was moving and she wanted me to stay in touch, it was my fault we didn't. She lived with a bunch of art junkies for a year, before she was discovered. She graduated from beauty school while still studying at the Fashion Academy. A French fashion designer at a fashion show, he fell in love with her work and begged her to come and work for him, she accepted. She met a guy in a bar one night. He was a Photographer, and they instantly hit it off. His name was something along the lines of Daman White. They were dating for four months when she ran into Dez. They kissed and then it was certain. She broke up with Daman the very next day. Then she traveled. Dez was in Greece filming a short film, they wrote every day. And the rest is history.

I had no competition, but I have always wanted to travel. I am planning to when the album is finished. Austin is telling them about Lara when I get out of my head.

"Who in the fuck names their kid Lara?" I ask suddenly, because come on, Lara. Really?

"Really! Like lets name out kid fucking Lara," Trish laughs.

"Honey? What should we name out birthed child?" Dez mockingly copies a house wife's voice.

"I think it should be absurd and horrible, so people can make fun of her when her back is turned," Austin replies with the same voice as Dez used.

"Brilliant!" Dez squeals, Trish and I break into a fit of giggles.

"You know the other thing about Lara is she knows everything," I inform.

Trish gives me a questioning look, "When I was at the dress fitting, she knew about Jay. And when I was sleeping she texted Austin's old number. I never told her about either one."

Trish laughs and Austin looks horrified, "How?"

"She also knew everything about Austin. Like she knew your birthday, and your age, and your albums names. All that."

Dez smirked, "It was like that fan when we were in High school and she would follow Austin around. And that night when we spent the night at Austin's and we woke up to thunder and lighting. And Ally started freaking so we went to get her meds from her house then got back to your house, and the fan was in your backyard, drenched smiling."

I laughed, that was the scariest thing that happened was about a month before Austin left. We all freaked out, Austin screamed and ran upstairs, Dez being Dez screamed and followed after Austin. I had another anxiety attack, and Trish went outside with a bat and the girl pounced on Trish. It was actually funny. I think I recorded it, anyway Trish managed to scare the girl off.

We pulled onto a dirt path, and I saw the white balloons and sign that read 'This way to the White Wedding.'

"Shoot me now," I mumble. Cigarette number three, I took a very long drag and tapped the ashes out the window.

"Pass me one," Trish said.

I pulled one out and handed it to Trish, she lit it with a match that she had found in the cup holder, she passed it to Dez. Dez smoked like a pro, he noticed my stare.

"I'm 22 years old Ally, you think I have never smoked before," he said, I laughed and shook my head. We were a band of misfits.

We stopped halfway down the road because there was a man with a tray of some champagne.

We all too a glass and downed it before handing back to the man, "They want to get us drunk before the wedding."

Finally we got to the large lake house. Dez parked the car, we all sat in place for a moment, prepping ourselves for what was to come. I was the first to get out, next was Austin, he rushed to my side. We laced our fingers together; he gave me a grave look, which I returned. Trish and Dez followed behind us, we reached the front door, we knocked, one of the bridesmaids answered. She beamed at me, and then dragged me off to the basement where Lara was getting ready.

"It's not fitting right Sara!" Lara screeched at the very scared bridesmaid. The frantic soon-to-be bride was facing a wall, with the back of her corset dress unlaced. I shook my head.

I strode over to her, "Move."

Sara retreated back to the table. I tapped Lara's shoulder; she turned and scowled at me. She looked like shit.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"I want to help," I said calmly. Her scowl faded and she twisted her hands together.

"First, take off the bra," I instructed, Lara turned and slipped off the bra.

"Brace you against the wall," I ordered, she did as told and then I started to lace up her corset properly. The bride sucked in her breath as I tightened the small corset. I finished and she turned.

"Veil," I snapped, one of the girls rushed over with her veil. I studied her, then put the veil down.

"Who did her hair?" I asked, one of the ladies answered, "Me."

"You did a horrible job. Who did her make up?" I asked.

The orange chick answered, "Me!"

"You suck too, now someone undo her hair and take her make-up off, now."

I pulled Lara into a chair, and soon the make-up was gone and her hair was done. I circled her slowly, Lara swallowed loudly.

"I need make-up, where is it?" I ask loudly. Sara brought me over to the table that was lined with makeup. I motioned Lara over; she rushed over and sat down in the chair in front of me. I draped a towel over the dress. Pulled out the foundation and began. Thirty minutes later I was down, and she looked great if I do say so myself.

I turned her around and began to do her hair. I curled it then waterfall braided it on the side, Sara handed me a bottle of hairspray, I applied it generously, then stood back to study my work.

"It's as good as it's going to get."

Lara looked into a hand mirror resting on the table next to her on the table.

"Oh wow, Ally! It's beautiful thank you so much!" she beamed, I forced a smile.

"Ally? Could you be my maid of honor?" she asks.

I consider it, "Why not Lara?"

So we all get situated and then the head to the backyard. Lara paces the backdoor, she's nervous. It's shocking, to see someone who is so put together, to be nervous. Now that I look back, I was always so put together, but then I broke and I was mess. It must have left everyone shocked. The music started playing and she stopped. Lara's father rushed over and linked arms with her. The bride's maids walk out together with the groomsmen, and then it's my turn. I nod at Lara then walk down the aisle. My dad's eyes shine; I smile at him then take my place. The ring barrier and the flower girl skip out together. Then Lara comes out in all her glory, her mother is with her. It then hits me that her father is dead. Her eyes never leave my fathers.

The ceremony is long but filled with love, I don't listen to the vows. My gaze it rested on Austin. He watches attentively, I wonder what he could be thinking about. Could I marry Austin? That is an already answered question; I always had a feeling I would. We are really perfect for each other. I smile privately to myself.

"You may kiss your bride," the priest says. Lester kisses Lara and we all cheer. They pull away then run hand and hand down the aisle. We all cheer and follow. Austin meets me at the altar. He smiles down at me and kisses me. I smile against his lips and wrap an arm around his neck. I pull away and we head out. Lara and Lester are getting on a boat to go across the lake for the reception. I wave them off, they blow kisses at everyone then face forward and wrap themselves in their own little world. We find Trish and Dez after everyone cleared out and headed to the reception. They were kissing and whispering to each other.

"We are getting married in November!" they announced, Austin and I smiled at each other then started walking around the lake. We took our time walking we would stop and kiss, or make out. More than once he would push me against a tree and kiss me senseless just to pull away and drag me back along the trail. We finally arrived at the reception and snuck up to main table. I slipped into my seat next to Lara, she glanced over and smiled at me. Shock registered then I smiled back. Austin squeezed my hand then waved over a waiter.

"Can we both have a glass of whiskey?" Austin asked.

"Why of course," then the waiter scurried off to the bar.

The dinner was nice, it ended quickly and we were all wasted but then we went to the dance floor. Lara asked me during dinner if I could perform. I asked if Austin and I could do a duet and he happily agreed. We were currently explaining to the band the song we were going to perform.

I walked out first, then Austin. He smiled at me and the song began.

"_Highway run__  
Into the midnight sun__  
Wheels go round and round__  
You're on my mind__," _Austin began.

"_Restless hearts__  
Sleep alone tonight__  
Sending all my love along the wire__  
They say that the road__  
Ain't no place to start a family__  
Right down the line it's been you and me__  
And loving a music man_," I sing, looking over at him.

"_Ain't always what it's supposed to be__  
Oh Girl__  
You stand by me__  
I'm forever yours__  
Faithfully," _Austin sings.

"_Circus life__  
Under the big top world__  
We all need the clowns to make us smile_

Through space and time

_Always another show__  
Wondering where I am lost without you__  
And being apart ain't easy on this__love affair__," _I sing.

"_Two strangers learn to fall in love again__  
I get the joy of rediscovering you__  
Oh girl__  
You stand by me__  
I'm forever yours__  
Faithfully_

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
Faithfully__  
I'm still yours__  
I'm forever yours__  
Ever yours__  
Faithfully," _We finish, the guests whistle and clap.

"SING ANOTHER ONE!" A very wasted Trish screams at us. We laugh and tell the band to do Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'. They laugh and nod.

The beat picks up and I take the microphone and walk over to Austin.

"_You make me weep, I wanna die__  
Just when you said we'd try__  
Lovin', touchin', squeezin' each other_," I sing lowly, walking slowly walking around Austin. I swing my hips slowly. His hooded gaze never leaves me. He takes his opportunity.

"_When I'm alone all by myself__  
You're out with someone else__  
Lovin', touchin', squeezin' each other__  
You're tearin' me apart__  
Oh every, everyday__  
You're tearin' me apart_," he sings, dancing with me. He takes my hand and spins me then pulls me out so he behind me. He's moving oh so slow. I bit my lip and pull out of his grip.

"_Oh boy what can I say? You're tearin' me apart__  
It won't be long boy, till you're alone__  
When your lover, oh, she hasn't come home__  
Cause she's lovin' oo, she's touchin',__  
She's squeezin' another__  
She's tearin' you apart__  
Oh, every, everyday__  
Your tearin' me apart__  
Oh boy what can you say?__  
Cause your lovin', touchin' another__  
Now it's your turn, boy to cry_," I sing changing the lyrics a bit. I dance more and he's biting his lip now.

"_Na na na na na na__  
Na na na na na__  
Na na na na na na__  
Na na na na na__  
Na na na na na na__  
Na na na na na__  
Na na na na na na__  
Na na na na na__  
Na na na na na na__  
Na na na na na__  
Na na na na na na__  
Na na na na na," _we sing together. We finish and another round of applause.

We bow out and rush off the stairs. Our eyes meet and it final we run to the small house behind the reception. Before I can even shut the door Austin has pushed me up against the door and smashes his lips against mine. I respond full heartedly and wrapped my legs around his waist and ground into him. He groaned into my mouth and bit my bottom lip. I gasped and tugged at his hair, he carried me to the bed and dropped me down on the bed and kissed my neck. I started unbuttoning his shirt when I heard someone knocking on our door.

"Fuck!" He yelled, I groaned.

"I fucking love it when you cuss."

The knocking continued so we got up, sadly. And went to the door. Dez and Trish were waiting outside of the door.

"Where'd you guys go!" Trish asked.

"No where, I needed to pee," I mumbled. Austin kept shooting death glares at Dez. He just smirked and we head back to the reception. Dez managed to find a bottle of Crown. So we sat at a table and took turns taking shots. If weren't drunk before we were drunk now, we were plastered. Somehow Trish and I managed to end up at the main house and in the basement. Which was creepy as hell at night. Dez found us and took the drunken Trish back upstairs. I wandered upstairs to Austin's and mines room. We had a bathroom so I took a long hot shower. I walked out of the shower and found one of Austin's shirts. I slipped that on and the underwear that I wore today. Austin was shirtless, he turned and studied me. I smiled and slinked over to him. I pulled his head down to meet me and placed a searing kiss on his lips. He smile and walked backwards to the bed. I fell onto his lap. He smirked and trailed hot, open mouth kisses down my neck. I smirked and ground down onto him.

"Let's have some fun," he murmured huskily into my neck. Then he flipped me over.

* * *

**i know im horrible **

**goodnight and enjoys**

**i dont own a and a **

**i dont own journey**


	12. Well We Can't Always WIn

**Okay so heres the next chapter! Are you excited! I know i am! **

**Review and I will update faster so please review! Thank you!**

* * *

**PART ONE**

I tap my heels together rhythmically, waiting for the receptionist to call me in. it was strange waking up this morning in a business like mood. It was even more strange when I pulled on a blouse and pin skirt, with a pair of black tights, and a pair of black of heels. I walked out of the house, with a blazer on a brief case in hand. The other people, the very few other people waiting shot me annoyed glances that I easily returned. I felt my phone buzz, I already know who it was so I left it. They could wait.

"Ally Dawson?" the receptionist calls, I stand, smooth my skirt and pick up my briefcase. I take a deep breath then approach the lady. She hands me the paper work, then shows me off to the door. She smiles then walks back to her desk. I shake my hands out and reach for the knob, _After three years, I wonder how much he's changed._

I turn the handle and step in, his smile throws me. I walk quietly to the chairs in front of his desk, "Hello Ally. Long time, no see."

I smile and place the briefcase of the desk, "Hello Jimmy. It certainly has been a long time."

* * *

_A day before . . ._

"Well that's the album!" Austin announces to Team Austin, Trish nods and reaches for a donut that was lying on the coffee table. Dez seems indifferent, but he praises me for the fantastic album.

It was finally done, that means I could finally sleep in.

"Wow guys, it only took a helluva long time but it's finished," Trish joked, she was clearly relieved, she had called all of the record companies in the Miami area and each one of them shot down the album. Why you ask. Because Austin Moon aka my boyfriend, aka the same guy that quit a contract with Capital Records. So everyone thought he was some rebel without a cause, but then there were the other people who wanted to see Austin in their record label because he was a teen heart throb. But to get a deal with those people we would have to move on out to L.A. or New York, but three out of four members of Team Austin wanted to stay in Miami for awhile because they had already lived in L.A. and/or New York. I was up to anything but they didn't have the time of day to listen. Austin said that L.A. was nothing really that amazing, but I still wanted to experience that for myself.

Dez was keen on starting the music videos, especially to start the fan base again, we already had a good amount of fans that were committed and we now have that Ally fans that disbanded when Team Austin broke up. The fans were happy to see that the team was back together, but there were also the fans that were fans after the break-up. Never the less we were back.

I had zoned out, mostly because they thought since I hadn't done anything "professional" over the past three years that I had no idea what to do. They were arguing the probability of Austin getting a label to sign him by the end of this.

"Guys," I said flatly, no response, they kept arguing.

"Guys," I said again, a little bit louder. They kept arguing. I was getting annoyed.

"Guys!" I yelled, Trish stopped and look over, "Jesus Christ, what Ally?"

"I think I have an idea," I said, smiling to myself, it was a really good idea.

"Not right now, Ally. We are discussing the album, I'm sure it's a good idea but not right now," she sighed, rubbing her temple like she was talking to a six year old. I know she was dealing with a lot right now, her wedding approaching in three short months, and the album but I wasn't really thrilled with the things she said.

"Well there wouldn't be an album without me, so the next time you guys want me to write 14 plus songs, I suggest you add me into what **my **hard work! Because there wouldn't be an album if I didn't forgive each one of you, and I didn't spend as much of my time as I did making it perfect! Also the last time I checked, I had to find my way in the world all by myself, with no one by my side, no one helped me, no gave a second shit about! You all got to travel and see the world, while I worked my ass off! So sorry I didn't live up to all of your guys expectations but I think I did a damn well job with what I got!" I yelled, I stood and gathered my stuff. I stormed out of the room and made quick work of exiting the building before anyone of them could wake up and realize what assholes they were being. They all had some pained, apologetic look on their face while I was yelling at them. I smiled to myself, they were all being such rude, inconsiderate asses, and they deserved it.

I walked the three miles to my apartment, to drop my stuff next to the door. I sighed and walked into my kitchen and pulled out some cereal and milk. I had to go to work tonight from seven to twelve. Our boss, otherwise known as the owner, also known as hawk eyes because he sees everything was coming tonight. He would be running management so that means I could work full time at the bar. Austin, Trish, and Dez don't know I'm working tonight so I won't have to receive any phone calls from apologetic friends. Let them roll around in the thick walls of guilt that they built themselves.

I checked the time, it was still early in the afternoon so I decided to start cleaning out my storage in the basement. I was bored so I changed into a pair of shorts a wife beater and a pair of old converse. I took some bags and a few boxes then headed down to the basement. The basement divided the four stories into different sections, for example Level A gets the first row, but the higher the number the farther the number, the farther you are from the stairs, which is scarier. Sadly and unfortunately I'm D-12 so I'm the most far from the stairs, I never really go down here. Well I did for a long time but then I had _that one _incident so I avoid it. I faintly remember I had a box down here that I wrote most of my experiences throughout the past few years. For some reason I threw the box into storage in a haze of tears and anger and achohol. That box has my original journal, and the other three plus a few other ones that I had. I located the storage near the back wall, I put the boxes on the floor then pulled out my key and unlocked the door, I slide it up then turned the light on. The dim hallway soon filled with the light, calming my nerves a little, then I went over to the table, there was an iHome, I pulled out my iPod from my back pocket and turned on The Rolling Stones.

I smiled softly then rested my hands on my hips and looked around. The locker was packed, well to be more specific the walls were, there were boxes lining the walls. Everything that I collected over the years were in this locker, I kept it in here in case someone broke into my apartment. No one knows about the basement, it's an older building so it doesn't show the records of this being built. I walk slowly around the locker, my eyes land on the box I was looking for, it was the very top one, I'm short, I'm five two, I'm not tall, and with six foot lockers. So I had to climb onto the table then pull the, what I figured out was two boxes, out of a cramped areas. Well it ended up falling all over the floor.

"Shit."

I hopped down and picking up all the fallen pages and books. I came across the journal that I remembered writing in a lot and stuff. I picked it up, I flipped through the pages stopping on the last page. My eyes immediately widened, I read the words over and over and over again. I felt a few tears run down my face.

"So that's why . . ."

* * *

**Its short, but this is only Part One So wait and see!**

**With Lots Love,**

**Mimi**


	13. Well We Can't Always Win Part 2

**A/N: Hey Guys! Here you go, this is a very long one, but any hooo, I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer, I do not own A&A if I did, well it would be awesome. I don't own any of the songs mentioned, or bands, or artists.**

**With Love, Mimi**

* * *

"What brings you here?" Jimmy asks, leaning back in his chair. He's studying me closely. It gives me chills; this man has a lot of nerve.

I smile, and lean forward, "Let's not trouble ourselves with formalities, Jimmy. We both know each other _. . . well_."

He smiles, there is something so wrong with it, like a flower dipped in poison. "That is certainly true, Ally. Still I am very busy man, with a busy schedule. You're very lucky that I accepted your offer, usually it takes four months to process the paperwork."

"Well the receptionist knew me, you did nothing more than mindlessly stamp my paper," I say smugly, I open my hands in wide gesture, "And you have more clients! That's fantastic, after that scandal I tho-"

"Why are you here Ally?" he said sternly.

"Don't we both already know," I said quickly, narrowing my eyes.

"What happened to your hair?" he asked lazily.

"It endured three years of blonde hair dye, and still looks fantastic," I say confidently, "What happened to _yours_?"

He scowled; he never liked the old joke, or the bald jokes. I had pulled out a few envelopes. He eyed them curiously at first, and then smirked. _Slimy bastard._

"I see you finally found the letters," he said, smirking.

* * *

I had dropped the journal, frantically looking for the box. I pulled down one box, one box turned into five, five turned into fifteen, fifteen turned twenty-five. Pictures, music sheets, years books, letters, journals, books covered the small lockers floor. I tore down every box it wasn't in here.

"How!" I scream, I was upset, no that's a understatement, I was frantic. Where could it possibly be!

I spent the rest of the next two hours organizing the locker, and putting the boxes back. I finished my hair was plastered to my neck, my shirt was soaked with sweat, I took my iPod out of the dock and slid it into my back pocket, then turned off the light. I locked the locker door, then jogged out of the basement, the lobby, was bright, I blinked a few times before my vision became clear. I rubbed my eyes, probably still red from the locker, I sighed and walked to the stairs.

I tore through every drawer, every box, every cabinet, even the air vents, every possible place that box. It was nowhere, I tore the house to pieces. I kicked a pile of shirts that littered the floor, I stomped the floor. I checked the time and let out a line of profanities. I pulled off my shirt and toed my shoes off. I ran into the bathroom and quickly did my hair, and then applied my make up finishing it off with red lipstick. I walked back into my room and ruffled through clothes to find my skin tight, leather pants. After a task and few getting on the pants, I pulled on a push up bra, and then the tight tank top that had Sailor Girl across the front. I put on Trish's Louboutin Stilettos. I grabbed a jacket and my bag and rushed to work.

Every time when the boss comes in the girls dress in there "nicest" outfits. That consists of mini-skirts, booty short, heels, and the smallest shirts. Ashley had on her red heels, with a miniskirt, and her Sailor Girl crop top. Marge had a pair of red high waited shorts, ripped fishnets, wedged back heels, and a ripped up Sailor Girl shirt. Sailors is the best club in Miami, they had the hottest girls, the best drinks, the best and a flawless V.I.P. section. The owner had clubs all over, there was one in every major city in the U.S.

The girls were frantic, they were running around fixing hair, fixing makeup, fixing tops, fix aprons, I walked in and they swarmed around me. I was known in this club for being the leader, the girls looked up to me. So I took it as an honor. I put my bag in my office, locked the door, and then tied my apron around my waist.

"Line up girls!" I yelled, I could see that my voice rang in each girls ears because not only but a millisecond later was each girl standing at attention.

"It is exactly six o'clock, and the boss would be arriving at 6:50 with his two assistants. By then we need have to have the private room in order, thirteen and thirteen only hot girls in there, one bartender and two waitresses, and six body guards. Who thinks they are able to handle this? Remember, you are representing everyone," I lectured, they all looked nervous as they should be.

"Um Miss?" one of the newer girls squeaked. I raise my eyebrows at her and she gulped nervously, "I think you and Marge should be the waitresses and Seth should be the bartender."

I contemplated it for a few minutes, I looked over at Marge she nodded confidently. I nodded and sent the girls out to get the club ready. Marge sighed and shook her head at me, "Here we go again."

The bell rang and he was here.

* * *

It was a long night so far, lots of the girls were drunk and dancing shamelessly on the small dance floor in the V.I.P. room. It was 11:30 and Marge and I were relieved, the boss was really needy tonight. Every twenty minutes was a new drink, every fifteen minutes was a new request. We were the "top girls" he had told us, he was expecting more than the rest of the staff. We waited back at the bar with Seth, he was thoroughly annoyed, he was making drinks every five minutes by himself, and it was things that weren't even on the board behind him. Several girls came up and demanded some kind of drink called a Utah Tornado, it consisted of whiskey and cactus berry extract. She was too drunk to notice so Seth just used cherry. She seemed fine because she chugged it then sauntered over to the dance floor. We all contained our laughter because we needed to look "professional" but really for shit sake we worked in a bar.

Finally the boss gave us the signal and we ushered the drunken bunch of girls out, then lined up to be evaluated. He started with Seth, he did a fantastic job of keeping everyone drunk and cheerful. Marge apparently looked drop dead sexy and was a beautiful young lady that has amazing work ethic.

"And Ally, my sweet, sweet Ally. You're still tough as nails I see," he said, he always thought me as sweet. I didn't agree but I just wanted the final observation so I played along.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Mr. Hawk Eyes," I say.

"That's my girl, you did perfect as always," he said then began his professional stride to the door, "I'll be back in a week for the second part of evaluation."

And with that he was gone, we broke into smiles after he left.

"And with that I pronounce Denny's!" Marge announced.

We had this tradition that we went to Denny's after we had evaluation. We gathered our stuff punched in our times then headed to Denny's. Our waitress showed us to the usual booth.

We all got coffee, Marge smiled lazily at me, "What?"

"It's nice to have you back Ally," she sighed happily, Seth nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" what do mean '_have me back'_?

"You used to be like what you were today, rebellious, cocky, a smartass, a badass! But ever since that blonde boy came to the club that day you changed, you became more reserved, more quiet, more responsible. You used to not care if you got in trouble, because you knew they would never fire you. But tonight we saw the old you shine through, everyone was getting worried," she said, pleased.

Did I really change? I keep hopping back to my old _old _self, then my old self, now this. I honestly didn't know _who _I was anymore. I sipped the black coffee, hoping it would give me clarity. It didn't.

This is going to be a problem.

* * *

I sighed and dropped everything on the kitchen floor, we managed to somehow spend four hours at Denny's. It was fun, but I was mentally freaking out, I totally forgot about the letters. And I was freaking about my impersonality. I turned the handle on the kitchen sink and stuck my hands under the cool flow of water. I ran my fingers through my hair, and started walking over the hardwood floors to my bedroom.

The nice thing about hardwood is that when you wear heels, you here the _click_, _click_ of you heels. I smiled at the sound, it was one of the many noises I enjoyed, I made it half way there when another noise entered the _clicks_. It was a hollow noise, I have been playing piano since I was born practically, noises are my everything. And this was hollow. My thoughts raced, why was this spot hollow I walked parallel to my bedroom door to see if the noise was universal.

It wasn't. I peeled my heels off, and sprinted to my pantry. I pulled out a hammer and then rushed back to the spot but then stopped. Was I really about to pull up a board with a hammer, I sighed and dropped it next to my feet. Not a hammer but a butter knife. I pulled one out of my drawer _then _ran to the spot. I took the small butter knife and traced it around the board, now that I looked at it closer, I saw that the grooves around the wood was deeper than the others like someone had been under here before. I smiled proudly when I finally pried the wooded from the floor, I put one hand on the handle of butter knife which I had jammed under the floor boards, the other hand was braced against the floor. I experimentally added pressure to the handle, the floor moaned in resistance, I licked my lips nervously then added more pressure, then it gave a little, the board lifted just a tad just enough to catch a glimpse of metal, that's all I need to apply the last bit of pressure until the board practically jumped into my hands. I moved the heavy board then looked into the cavity in the floor. A shiny ammo steel box rested at the bottom. I sighed happily then reached and picked it up. I left the board on the floor and walked into my room, I opened the box on my bed. Letters filled the box, each one addressed to me, each one from the same person. All except one. I pumped my fist in the air in a silent victory.

Two hours later with new information burned behind my eyes, I woke this morning and I woke with a new view. I woke with a new plan. I woke with a new feeling to accomplish revenge, even though I didn't get a blink of sleep.

* * *

"Why yes I did Jimmy, and what interesting information they had contained with them," I smiled, he had a hurricane coming, but he was calm. Always calm before a storm, isn't that the saying.

"Oh and what was that," he asked nonchalantly, "I never got around to reading them."

"That's a shame isn't it, they were very interesting. Things about _Kira_," he straightened at her name, "Things about L.A., things about _you_. It was all quite interesting."

"What about Kira?" he asked quickly.

"As you know Austin and I just finished making an album, and we need a record album to promote it," I informed him, taking out the CD and the packet of lyrics placing them in front of him. He didn't glance twice at them, his eyebrows were furrowed together.

I had him right where I wanted him, I must have smirked because he went straight face and then flipped through the packet of lyrics. He shook his head, laughing.

"I already told you Ally, you will never have a career in the music industry, and if you try I will ruin you, I thought you read the letter," he said, he was deeply annoyed.

I stayed quiet for awhile, as if I was sad, upset, it was all just the presence, "It's a shame about Kira, she was such a nice girl."

He clenched his jaw, biting back the words, he knew I had power he wasn't too stupid to push his jurisdiction over me.

"You never told me she had a son," his vein showed at his temple, "When she was around she never brought up that she had been pregnant. The poor girl, had to drop out of 8th grade!"

"You shut your mouth," he ground out, his hands forming fists.

"And the father, one of your own artists, wasn't he one of your favorites, I looked him up. He lost the label after the baby was born, such a waste of talent. I heard no one would take him. And Kira! If anyone knew, she would lose her label and surely her career!" my voice was glazed with a mocking nature, sheer with it.

"You better shut up or so help me god-" he yelled, standing up swiftly.

"Or you'll what!" I stood, slamming my hands on the table, "There is nothing on me, theses past three years I have been employed, I have had a steady flow of money, I have had a apartment! It would be a shame if this little scandal got out, it would throw you already shit label father into the dumps! So you have one of two options, you listen to my offer, or your poor, poor daughter's scandal is nationwide news by twelve!"

He sits, his jaw still clenched, but he knows his defeat. I try to contain my smile, I sit carefully, take a breath and begin, "We both know how the music industry works Jimmy. If a major label, like yours used to be, gets a big time artist to consider it, then others will fight to get that artist to get their label signed. What we need to do is announce that Austin is considering Starr Records as a walk down memory lane or something along those lines. Other labels want Austin, but are too scared of his ending contract. But, once they see you were his first choice, it will be a frenzy to see who gets him."

Jimmy was silent for a long time, I could practically see the gears turning in his head.

"Its flawless," he said slowly, his eyes were wide with disbelief, "How did you . . ."

"I'm not stupid Jimmy, now let's get started."

* * *

"Ally?" Trish asked when I walked into the room that we were in yesterday, "Why did you want us here? Are you still mad?"

"Ya Ally we are so sorry," Austin added.

"Ya really Ally this is all you work we are so sorry," Dez says sincerely.

I didn't say anything, I just turned on the T.V. that I had already turned to the news.

"_Breaking news, big hit Pop Star Austin Moon has been out of a record label for quite some time now but this morning Ally Dawson appeared in a emergency meeting of the local representatives of record companies. Later this morning after the meeting Capital Records, Holly Wood Records, NY Records, and many other major companies demanded to have Austin Moon. We just interviewed Ally, she said to have no comment and would be getting back to us after Austin had chosen a label. We also contacted Jimmy Starr the owner of Starr Records, he said that he wanted Austin back. This caused major conflict between the leading Record Companies. The question is:_

_Who will Austin choose?"_

I clicked the T.V. off, the three had the mouths agape in shock. Austin phone started ringing, and who was it from, none other than Capital Records. It ended, then Austin closed his mouth.

"What? How is this even possible? How did you . . ."

"Because I'm not stupid, now who are we choosing."

They didn't seem to hear me, but Trish broke a smile, she had tears in her eyes, "That's my girl."

Dez nodded in agreement and Austin leaned up a little and kissed my jaw, because that is just how tall he is.

"Thank you, I love you Als," he murmured against my jaw.

I smiled then open my hands in a wide gesture, "Never. Doubt me."

They all nodded, there guilty looks returning.

* * *

_April 7 _

_Dear Ally,_

_I'm so sorry to have to write you this, but I'm leaving. I know that I should come see you but I don't know if I can see that heart break. They said that I can't bring you guys, not even you. I'm sorry for the things I said yesterday, I never will mean anything that I said yesterday. I need you more then you could ever imagine. They aren't the nicest of people, they are actually really demanding. My parents weren't able to move either, since I'm going to be 18 soon they said I was "practically" an adult. _

_Ally I never got to tell you how much I love you. You are my everything, you fill my dreams, my thoughts, every song I sing I'm thinking about you. You are my whole world. And I'm so sorry that I have to leave. I'll write every day, I promise. Please get this._

_With All My Love,_

_Austin _

"_Just be darling and I will be too. Faithful to you."_

_-Pearl Jam Faithful_

* * *

_July 10__th_

_Dear Ally,_

_Today I played at the staples center, next week is Madison Square Garden! It's our dream Ally! Everyone screaming your name, it such a rush, you would have loved it. _

_I miss you, why do you never write back. Jimmy said I should date Kira to boost my publicity, everyone is calling us The Couple. But you should be in my arms, we should be The Couple. Do you still love me? I still love you. They won't let me contact you, I don't know why. They said that you called and said you hated me, and I believed that because I was horrible to leave. I would hate me too. But then they said that I was nothing to you and that you never cared about me, I didn't believe that. That can't be true, I have done some bad things but I would never in a million years know you to stop caring. Maybe one day we will met again, and I maybe able to fix this. _

_I so sorry Ally, I love you._

_With so much love,_

_Austin_

"_Love lasts more than one day."_

_-The Rolling Stones, Not Fade Away_

* * *

_November 29_

_Dear Ally,_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ALS!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_

_You are finally 18, my god. You were just turning 17 the last I remember. I miss you! I wish I was there with you right now, you are probs partying. I'm in Europe right now, I'm getting you a Saint Columbus necklace, I think that's not the name. You would love Europe, I promise to take you here one day. Kira won't leave me alone. She tags along everywhere. Like I know we are supposed to be "dating" but it's getting annoying. Now if you were here I would carry you everywhere, take you to every store, every site, every country in you wanted. _

_We have a new song writer and the company, she's so impersonal, and she doesn't want to have a conversation at all. She doesn't let me help with the music, she just hands me some lyrics and they send me off to record. I miss the Team Austin Meetings, I just miss us. Nothing seems personal anymore and I hate it, this isn't me. This isn't what we all planned. I'm sorry for leaving, just four more years. _

_I love you, I'm sorry Alls._

_With all the love in the world,_

_Austin_

"_If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you."_

_Led Zeppelin, Thank You_

* * *

_April 10_

_Dear Ally, _

_Three more years until I get to love you again, to hold you again, to kiss you, to smell you, to feel you, to see, to be with you. I miss your warmth, I miss your smile, I miss your laugh, I miss the way your eyes light up when you giggle. I miss the way your fingers dance over the keys, the way you would get lost in a song, I miss the way you would Look at me when you finished the last lyric. I miss getting lost in your eyes, I miss your dancing, I miss the late night movie nights we used to have, I miss when we used to sneak out of sleep over's with Dez and Trish together and go look at the stars. I miss you_

_I miss you_

_It feels like its eating away in my insides. I stay up some nights, just thinking about you. Ally I can't do this without you._

_I'm sorry, I love you._

_All my love,_

_Austin_

"_Where are you and I'm sorry _

_I cannot sleep tonight I cannot dream tonight"_

_Blink 182, I Miss You_

* * *

_July 20_

_Dear Ally,_

_Today Jimmy called; he said that I can't contact you. If I tried, he would tell my record label. I won't stop though I never will. _

_Never forget me, one day I will be there. One day in three years, I will hold you, and NEVER let you go. _

_I love you Ally._

_Love Love Love Love,_

_Austin_

"_Life is short so love the one you got."_

_Sublime, What I Got_

* * *

_November 29_

_Dear Ally,_

_YOUR 19, Oh My God! _

_My love you are now a 19 year old lady. You must be sooooooooooo beautiful, you will always be beautiful, even when your old and dieing. But Your 19 beautiful._

_THE BEST OF WISHES TO YOU MY LOVE!_

_I LOVE YOU!_

_I'm SO DRUNK, I'm SORRY!_

_Love you,_

_Austin_

"_Don't let this memory fade away."_

_I have no freaking clue_

* * *

_April 17_

_Dear Ally,_

_Two More years, love. Then we can be together._

_I love you. _

_With my love, _

_Austin_

"_Come as you are_

_As you were_

_As I want you to be_

_As a friend_

_As an old enemy."_

_Nirvana, come as you are_

* * *

_November 29_

_Dear Ally,_

_Twenty! Twenty! These years are flying by, I miss you so much. I miss you like a dog misses his owner. You own me, you control me body and soul. As you birthday gift, I broke up with Kira. Did you know she had a kid, in 8__th__ grade. She had to drop out. The kid lives with her grandma. She never sees him, he doesn't even know kira is her mom. The father was a artist on a contact at starr records. _

_Funny right._

_Have fun tonight, be safe._

_I love you._

_I'm sorry._

_With all the love,_

_Austin_

"_Dear Lover,_

_Do you remember?_

_The beats of my heart that I gave you_

_And that was all_

_I need to fall in love with you."_

_Foo Fighters_

* * *

_April 4_

_Dear Ally,_

_I've decided that writing on these days is irrelevant, so _

_Two more years!_

_I'm sorry._

_I love you._

_All my love,_

_Austin_

"_All of my love to you."_

_Led Zeppelin, All My Love_

* * *

_November 29_

_Dear Ally, _

_Today Als, you are officially 21. Its amazing, it fantastic. I'm so proud of you. That came out wrong, but I can't wait to see you soon. I miss you with all the love of one thousand beasts. That was dramatic. _

_Any way here's a song:_

_You make me weep, I wanna die__  
Just when you said we'd try__  
Lovin', touchin', squeezin' each other__  
When I'm alone all by myself__  
You're out with someone else__  
Lovin', touchin', squeezin' each other__  
You're tearin' me apart__  
Oh every, everyday__  
You're tearin' me apart__  
Oh girl what can I say? You're tearin' me apart__  
It won't be long girl, till you're alone__  
When your lover, oh, he hasn't come home__  
Cause he's lovin' oo, he's touchin',__  
He's squeezin' another__  
He's tearin' you apart__  
Oh, every, everyday__  
He's tearin' you apart__  
Oh girl what can you say?__  
Cause he's lovin', touchin' another__  
Now it's your turn, girl to cry_

Na na na na na na

_Na na na na na__  
Na na na na na na__  
Na na na na na__  
Na na na na na na__  
Na na na na na__  
Na na na na na na__  
Na na na na na__  
Na na na na na na__  
Na na na na na__  
Na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na_

_With love,_

_Austin_

"_Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'."_

_Journey, Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'_

* * *

_December 28_

_Dear Ally,_

_Today I'm quitting my contract, I hate this and their bullshit is getting to become too much._

_I'm sorry_

_Love you _

_I cant wait to see you._

_Love,_

_Austin_

"_You make me feel like a natural women."_

_A Natural Women, Aretha Franklin_

* * *

_January 3_

_Dear Ally,_

_Today I got back to Miami _

_You weren't at the airport_

_I didn't see you._

_You weren't around._

_So that lead me to believe that you either didn't come on purpose._

_Or you never got these letters._

_I think you never got them._

_So that makes me wonder, what are you going to think when we meet again. You will be angry, because I never apologized for leaving. And that I left._

_But little don't you know,_

_That I spent every day of the past three years, apologizing everyday and hating myself for leaving._

_I'm sorry._

_I love you_

_I love you,_

_Austin_

"_I must confess, those little red panties, they pass the test. Slide up around the belly, face down on the mattress."_

_Third Eye Blind, Semi-Charmed Life _

_You always loved that one part_

* * *

_January__ 4_

_Dear Ally Dawson,_

_This is Jimmy Starr. These are all from Austin. He stopped writing. Do not make contact with him. If you ever try to contact him, I will make your life hell._

_If you ever try to seek fame, I will end any chance of any career._

_You never had a chance._

_Sincerely,_

_Jimmy Starr_

* * *

**Review Please! And i will update faster!**


End file.
